Meet the Oxtons
by Samnamikaze23
Summary: Away from saving the world, Join Naruto and Lena Oxton as they wreck havoc to ridiculous proportions, have hilarious meetings with our heroes, and living life pranking the daylights out of each other.
1. Chapter 1

**_MEET THE OXTONS_**

 ** _RING!_**

The loud blaring of the alarm filled the entire room and could actually be heard on the streets. A groan filled the room as the occupant grumbled before going deeper into the bed hoping it would all be over.

 ** _RING!_**

The alarm having other ideas blared with more tempo than usual. It was like it wanted to end him.

 _"_ _ **Shut the hell up!**_ _"_

A hand emerged from the blankets and slapped the alarm to the wall. The alarm died down pitifully on the floor whining. Naruto happily went deeper into the sheets, a sigh coming from his lips.

But all good things must come to an end; that was the sad fact about life and most especially sleep.

" _Wakey wakey._ " A feminine voice rang through the room as a figure stepped in. Naruto just whined in resistance.

"No no no… please go away…"

"Stop being such a child."

"Go away."

Naruto pleaded, not noting the dark smirk emerging on her face; a cup of cold water emerging from nowhere. She couldn't help the giddy chuckles that emerged from her lips.

"And pour." She muttered pouring the cold water over the bed.

" **What the hell Lena?!** "

Naruto roared out to the eager laughter of the female which was eerily similar to a cackle, sometimes she just scared the shit out of him. He was thirteen, his blue pupils directed with scorn to the older person. He hated when his hair was wet.

Lena Oxton laughed out loud speaking between chuckles as Naruto grimaced.

"T…That should be like… the millionth time, ' ** _hahahaha_** ' are you ever aware of what happens around you when you sleep. It's ridiculous Naruto. You sleep like a dead man"

Naruto fumed, a twitch from his eyebrow showed he was not amused, "It's not funny."

She waved away the comment. "Please, the prankee never thinks it is funny. That's the basic rule of pranks." Lexa spoke sagely grinning victoriously towards Naruto whose gaze became half lidded.

 _Unbelievable._ He scowled. "That isn't classified as a prank you know? You're just being mean."

"Huh.." Her eyes narrowed at him as he let out a gulp. "I see."

"I'm not saying-"

"Time for breakfast!"

Lena interrupted Naruto who sighed in resignation. His face then soured in realization, "A…And you prepared it huh."

"Of course!" Lena retorted, noting his gaze. "I am an awesome cook!"

"Yea?" Naruto asked dryly, "And who told you that?"

"L…Lots of people." Lena spoke in thought, "L…Like Winston! Yea, Winston likes my cooking! You were there!"

Naruto looked dryly, "Winston huh."

Let's go back a bit in time.

"So Lena… how have you been?" Winston looked across, with a glad expression on his face. He was seen sitting on a dining table along with Naruto playing cards. Lena looked giddy, a little bit more hyper than her usual self.

"You've never had the chance of visiting me _luv_. I have something special cooked for you!"

"Really, I guess it's been long overdue huh." Winston spoke in amusement.

Naruto thought against warning him but shrugged. _Meh, what the hell._ He let out a smirk. It could even be fun.

Winston smiled and looked slightly concerned at Naruto's smile. It looked eerie or to be specific, _Lena-like_ , but a little bit on the dark side,

"I…Is everything okay Naruto?"

Naruto beamed, "Everything's perfect. Why would it not be?"

"O…Okay" Winston spoke in doubt but Naruto quickly showed him a set of cards.

"Game over. I win."

"Sweet Ceaser." Winston looked on in bafflement. "How do you always win?"

"I'm that awesome." Naruto smirked smugly. As a familiar aroma graced his nostrils he squinted his eyes. "Let me leave you to your… _lunch_."

Lena came into view, a plate of pasta was placed before Winston with a proud smirk on her face. Winston smiled looking ready to dig in.

"Smells good."

Naruto grimaced. _They always do._

Lena beamed, before turning to Naruto in victory "You see, Naruto… Winston likes my cooking!"

"Yea. Yea… apparently he does." Naruto commented, not saying anything regarding the fact that he hadn't tried it. If he was honest with himself, there wasn't really a problem with Lena's cooking, well it was just that her love for pepper really -and he emphasized- really over took the dish. He remembered the last time he buried his face in ice blocks while Lena called him a wimp.

"Well chow down Winston, I'll go get desert!"

Lena moved quickly into the kitchen to which Winston took a cutlery. Naruto looked on, shivering at the food unconsciously.

"Aren't you going to join me Naruto?"

Naruto just waved at him with a laugh. "Nah, I'm full already."

Maybe she had the same taste buds as Winston. He could end up enjoying it.

"Okay then."

Winston took a fork and mixed the pasta with the red sauce before taking a piece, and placed it in his mouth. He chewed for a couple of seconds, before the chewing slowed down.

He then blinked, a strain overtaking his features. He looked to the food.

"Huh."

He slowly lifted his gaze towards Naruto, his eyes reddening due to the unbelievable amount of chili. Naruto smirked, imagining steam emerging from his ears.

Naruto then leaned in whispering, "This started when she went to Asia for a while. I think D'Va's got a lot to do with it. She's honestly a good cook. This is just a phase."

Winston began to whimper as he looked with betrayal in his eyes to Naruto. The blond almost burst out with laughter at the tears emerging from his eyes. But he bit his lip, holding it in.

"She's a bit touchy about negative comments. I think you know how she is." He leaned in a little further. "The trick is to swallow without chewing. Don't worry, her desert is strangely good. It's good you endure."

 **"Gah! What the f… hell is this?!"** Winston roared out, breathing fire out comically. He quickly took water and drank it profusely.

"Yea, I don't think foul language's allowed."

Lena ran in, looking in worry holding a tray with desert on it, "I…Is something wrong?"

Her expression was so innocent that Winston looked at her face in hopes he didn't hurt her feelings. It almost like she was going to cry. Naruto sighed in thought, his eyebrow twitching.

 _How can someone at twenty have that kind of expression? I'll even feel bad if I hurt her feelings._

Winston and Naruto looked dryly at her anxious face. Both of their thoughts coinciding.

 _She looks so cute!_

"Well," Winston spoke chuckling, trying to find words. "I've never tasted something so _peculiar…_ ever." He emphasized on the last word.

"Oh Winston." Lena looked in gratitude tears brimming around the edges of her eyes "Such words for my humble cooking."

 _He never said he liked it._ Naruto snorted before he quickly coughed out to cover his laughter. He took a glass of water and drank it, mouthing 'cough' to a suspicious gaze from Lena.

 **…**

"Everyone keeps saying my food has a peculiar taste. I feel like one of those chefs in tv. You know like in that uh… _Masterchef_."

"Right." Naruto spoke in amusement. "Anyways you've succeeded in waking me up. Let's get killing me over with."

Lena looked offended. "Hey!"

 **…**

Naruto was seen on top of their mansion sitting beside Lena under the setting sun. Considering her occupation, they were quite balanced. The duo looked to the streets noting the sparse population.

"The street is unusually silent today." Lena blinked in surprise. "It's been a while since we stayed like this; it's…refreshing."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched at the comment. _When you're not trying to kill me that is._ It evolved into a smile, as he looked at her. "Well, you have been going around the world so it's to be expected. You are a hero after all. Don't know why you went with the code name 'Tracer' though."

"This again about my code name, it's awesome!" Lena spoke, shocked at the nerve. Does he know how hard she thought of it? Heck, it was one of the benefits of being in Overwatch.

"What do you do that has to do with Tracing?" Naruto asked trying to point out.

"Well," Lena looked deep in thought trying to find a defense.

"Yeah, I thought so." Naruto smirked to Lena's ire. He relaxed to his back looking at the orange clouds. "You run, I'd have gone with… uh… speedy or something." He squinted his eyes trying to think of new names.

"You are very horrible at naming Naruto." Lena spoke shifting her head in the negative. Speedy. She scoffed at the name. That was ridiculous.

Naruto let out a light laugh, "I guess." He then shifted his gaze, sparing a look to the blue glow on her stomach. Lena noted his expression and smiled understandably,

"It's okay Naruto. I'm okay."

Naruto looked at her in doubt. Time paused before he contemplated looking at her hand. Lena then reached for his hand and held it strongly. Naruto's eyes widened before he looked at her voicing his thoughts.

"I was scared, you know." A worried expression was seen on his face; looking to the orange skies, Lena looked at him in understanding, "And every time I think of what happened, I keep getting afraid that this cro… chon… uh."

Naruto scowled. _Fuck!_

"Chronal."

"I keep thinking, that this chronal stuff, is the only thing holding you here." Naruto spoke in annoyance as he spotted the amused expression on Lena's face.

"It's not funny."

"It's fun watching you try on big words." She chuckled. "It's cute."

Naruto let out a grimace but looked slightly stunned as Lena flicked his head. "That is not the only thing holding me here. We promised to stick to each other from the start didn't we?"

"Cheers luv."

Naruto looked at her dryly, "Don't say it."

Lena smirked, "The calvary's here."

Naruto scowled, trying to make sense of the statement. "Urgh! That makes no sense! You just ruined the moment, just like that!"

"I have to say 'the calvary's here' when I say 'cheers luv'. It's my catch phrase!" Lena spoke in defense as she stubbornly folded her arms.

Naruto asked with his mouth agape. "What prompted the catch phrase in the first place in this situation?!"

"Because I wanted you to… cheer… up." Lena argued back.

"And what does 'the calvary's here' have to do with anything?!"

"I told you it's part of it! I can't just say one without the other!"

"Why are you raising your voice?!"

"You started it!"

"Urgh!"

And so the banter of the Oxton Siblings carried on through the night. Till a neighbor shouted at the duo to go to sleep. Too bad the siblings never listened; disturbing the entire streets with their yells.

 **…**

 **This story is just for me to escape the seriousness of my other fics. To try and write something fun.**

 **It may contain some serious scenes but would be mostly humor. I just loved the idea of a Pre-** ** _Shippuuden_** **Naruto and Tracer/Lena Oxton joining forces. It was just so awesome I had to write something, considering their characters are just so fun y'know.**

 **Also, considering the perverted nature of Fanfiction, they are SIBLINGS; although unrelated and I don't think making Lena a Pedophile would work well in my mind.**

 **So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**_THE INTERROGATION OF THE WIDOWMAKER-PART 1_**

The room was an interrogation chamber; the entire creepiness gotten down to the number; the one bulb between the occupants and the haunting music played slowly to intimidate fear and the one sided mirror that tried to show loneliness.

Naruto stared forward in full seriousness, his chin resting on his interlocked fingers looking forward at the captured Widowmaker.

The Widowmaker looked back at Naruto with a great deal of stoicism and condensation it felt like an Uchiha's glare. Don't know where that came from.

Anyways, Naruto looked down to a file and opened it, "Widowmaker huh." Naruto looked dryly at her. "What's with you guys and weird codenames? Do you like make Widows or something?"

Amelie's eyebrow twitched. That was one of the benefits of joining Talon. You get to choose your own codename and this brat just insulted it like that, though now that he said it…

Her eyes just narrowed at his dismissive attitude. She needed to kill him.

"Whatever. Your real name is Amelie Lacroix, which I would like to use. Although, it probably means nothing to you so I'll go by Widowmaker."

Naruto snorted as the Widowmaker looked at him impassively. Oh she wanted to kill him now.

"You are a kid." The Widowmaker replied coldly back at him, not wanting to sho her feelings about the matter.

"Hehe." Naruto chuckled ominously, "I guess it would be seen that way. Tell me Widowmaker, why do you think a kid was sent here to interrogate you?"

The Widowmaker looked with an arched eyebrow as the question actually did cross her mind. Why would Overwatch actually send a kid to interrogate her.

Was it to unnerve her? It actually was strange; the way he was looking at her.

"Let me introduce myself, I am Naruto Oxton." Naruto grinned, "The current commander of Overwatch."

A silent wind blew through the room although it was closed. The room was so silent, Naruto would have sworn crickets chirped in the background.

He grimaced as the Widowmaker looked at Naruto with a half lidded gaze. He thought he got the atmosphere right.

"Huh?"

"I'm sure you heard the statement Widowmaker. Now let's go through your Modus Operandi." Naruto grinned in victory as the two last words flowed out perfectly. Learning how to pronounce it wasn't easy. Not to mention, Lena's constant snickering. "You have been implicated in numerous crimes across the globe from assassinations, to robberies…"

 _Is this a joke?_

The Widowmaker thought in astonishment at the revelation; not even paying attention to the list of crimes he kept tattling about. A boy definitely younger than her at a high degree was the Commander of Overwatch? Ridiculous?! They must be laughing behind the glass right now.

The Widowmaker looked to the one sided mirror in contemplation before she then smirked. There was no way this brat was the Commander, that was crazy. She began to chastise herself for even thinking there was a plethora of doubt that this brat was possibly the-

Just immediately, Tracer entered the interrogation room and crossed gazes with the Widowmaker.

"Oh hi there 'luv!'"

The Widowmaker scowled, letting out a scoff. This was Tracer, she wasn't able to get any concrete information about her but one thing she knew was her codename and the fact that she has been a thorn in her path for a long time.

Tracer moved towards Naruto and dropped a file on his desk.

"Well sir we were able to get more information about her accomplice, Winston is helping me to track him and it won't take a while before we get their base of operations."

"Hmm I see. I never give compliments that easy but, nice work on capturing the Widowmaker. You can pass my _well done_ to Reinhardt." Naruto commented in a stoic fashion to which Tracer nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"Do you think you can fool me?" The Widowmaker asked with a scoff, "Your plan will not work, there is no way that I am assuming that this brat is the-"

 ** _Urk!_**

Her face was sent sideways as a punch to her cheek interrupted her mid-sentence. Tracer retracted her fist. The Widowmaker arched an eyebrow, looked to Tracer to note her cold gaze. She never thought it was possibly for such a dunce to show a swift change in expression.

"You do not speak to him like that."

Tracer spoke coldly to which Naruto muttered, "Tracer please."

Tracer nodded her head and walked away from the room, closing the door softly.

"She's the youngest in this organization apart from me you know." Naruto spoke chuckling as the Widowmaker clenched and unclenched her jaw. That was a good punch.

"She's kinda overprotective of me since she's my older sister."

The Widowmaker spared an incredulous look at Naruto, "W…What?"

"I know right? I mean obviously the resemblance is there but still, you know…"

 **…**

Outside the interrogation room, Lena was seen laughing while watching the expression on the Widowmaker's face.

This was gold! Naruto first came with the proposition when they finally captured the Widowmaker; how to get back at her for pissing her off all this time. Lena successfully snuck Naruto into the Interrogation chamber an here they were.

At first she was hesitant but now, damn! It was one good prank. Nothing could go wrong.

"Huh… What are you doing here, Lena?"

 _Bugger!_

Lena's eyes widened and she swiftly moved till she was in front of Winston who had a medium sized screen on his hand. He looked inquisitive.

Lena on the other hand grimaced. She just had to jinx it. She let out a strained smile. Though considering her giddiness, it really couldn't be detected.

"Winston! Hey there 'luv!'"

Winston blinked at her unusual giddiness, "Hey. To you too. Anyways I wanted to congratulate you on capturing the Widowmaker."

"I… I see." Lena spoke looking sideways in nervousness. Winston paid it no mind figuring it was one of her quirks. Weird girl this one.

"We should interrogate her to find out more information about their bases of operations. So far we've come up with nothing."

Lena nodded her head, but blocked Winston before he could move forward. Winston blinked, "W…What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking you know… Why don't you leave this to me? Considering I captured her you know."

"Can you actually interrogate someone, Lena?" Winston asked chuckling at the thought.

"Pfft! It's going to be a piece of cake!" Lena tried to reassure Winston who simply shrugged.

"Well, you did capture her. Sure why not."

Lena beamed. "It was getting good. Nothing was going to spoil their prank now."

Winston on the other hand looked to his tablet, typing indiscernibly for a short while. "Lena interrogating the Widowmaker, heh… this I gotta see. All I have to do is… huh?"

Winston looked at the device he was holding to see Naruto and Widowmaker. Lena looked at the screen aghast.

 _Bugger! Bugger! Bugger! She really should learn to stop jinxing things._

"I am wearing glasses so this is not my eyes deceiving me. Lena, care to explain?" Winston gestured to the live feed while looking at the nervous girl in question.

Lena whistled. "Well…"

…

Naruto sighed, noting no progress. "It seems talking to you will not yield results. I'll have to crank up the heat."

The Widowmaker's eyes narrowed, he was going to resort to torture? Just what was Overwatch doing behind the scenes? She had to try and buy time or glean any information. If it was true and he was the Commander, then the information they have been getting has been lacking in validity it seemed.

"How is it possible that you are the commander of Overwatch?"

Naruto smirked. She was finally believing "That my dear is a secret. Besides you seeing me here, means it'll be a while before you can be free. If you ever will be."

The Widowmaker looked ready to ask a question when the door opened and Winston walked in looking at Naruto with a half lidded look.

" **Hey, boss.** "

The phrase was clearly coated with lots of promised pain to which Naruto blinked nervously, trying to keep the façade and not trying to crap his pants. What the hell was Lena doing?!

"H…Hey Winston! How are you doing today?!"

"Everything's great. I see you are busy?"

"Well she is proving a hard nut to crack but I'm getting there?" Naruto replied with a slight gulp, while the Widowmaker looked on suspiciously.

 _Something's fishy here._

Winston chuckled darkly. "I'm sure you will. You are the boss after all. On another topic, you see we caught an impostor within our ranks just recently."

"R…Really?"

The Widowmaker blinked at the information, apparently Overwatch was not as secure as she thought. She would use this to learn more about the organization. Hopefully the Reaper could deduce and attempt a rescue mission, if he knew where she was.

"Yea." Winston commented, "And you do know the punishment, right boss?"

 _Punishment? What the hell have I gotten into?! Lena where the hell are you?!_ Naruto thought sweating profusely.

"Imprisonment with Hard… Hard labor. I think we shifted the prison to the Artic circle a few weeks back. Would you like to come with us, boss?"

Naruto gulped silently, that was not a request at all, one thing he knew… He was screwed.

It only took an idiot to try and prank one of the most dangerous criminals in the world. Well, two idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

**_THE INTERROGATION OF THE WIDOWMAKER-PART 2_**

Naruto looked down to his feet nervously, whistling about while occasionally taking glances at Winston who looked ready to explode. Lena was seen beside Naruto, both having the same innocent looks on their faces.

The situation looked comical, like children about to be scolded.

 _Hmm._ Naruto mused in thought, sending a sharp glance to Lena as a means of sending a message through their sibling bond was established.

Naruto's thoughts. _This seems like one of those moments where the person scolding you doesn't say a word until the person being scolded tries to say a word._

Lena looked back at him replying, _So what do we do? Obviously I'm not going to say anything._

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, _Why not? You are my older sister, you take responsibility!_

 _Oh now you recognize that?! Hell no! I'm not gonna get served some gorilla rage because of your problem!_

 _My problem?! The reason I got caught was your freaking fault!_

 _My fault?!_ Lena thought aghast _, You brought the idea in the first place!_

 _And as the elder, you were supposed to be like, '_ _ **No 'luv!' it's not right! Let's go get some ramen!**_ _'_

 _Like you listen to me. I do not speak like that and Ramen?! Why ramen?!_

 _No matter what world I am, I will always love ramen, it's like that force guy's law or something. Uhh what was the name? Myer?_

Lena looked at him dryly. _You mean Newton?_

 _We are straying out of topic!_ Naruto thought sent a nervous gaze to Winston, who looked puzzled at the looks they kept exchanging. They really were weird. _Do something!_

 _You do something!_

 _You are a coward._

Naruto spat to which Lena shrugged, _Yep… I agree._

Naruto sighed and looked at Winston whose eyes were trained on him the whole time. Considering Lena threw him under the bus this was expected. Older sister his ass.

"Winston I-"

"You know she's an assassin right?" Winston asked caringly making the siblings in front of him to blink. Well that was unexpected. To be honest they were expecting something a bit more violent but.

"W…Well yea… but-"

" **SO WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO PUT YOURSELF, IN THE SAME ROOM WITH HER!** "

 _And there's the rage._ Naruto sweated out to which Lena stepped in.

"Winston luv! I get that you are upset, why don't I cook something up for ya?"

Winston looked with a twitching eyebrow at Lena to which Naruto gasped, looking at Lena with a questioning look.

 _Like that's gonna help!_

 _Bite me! Oh bugger!_ Lena thought in worry as Naruto tried to think of a quick solution.

"Uh, Winston… sir." Naruto commented respectfully, even going as far as giving a short bow earning a snort from Lena. Winston just arched an eyebrow. "Lena here helped me in to see the Widowmaker because…"

Naruto pointed to Lena who looked stunned that Naruto passed the pressure on to her.

"Well because of what Lena…?" Winston asked, amused,

 _You little-_ Lena's eyes narrowed at the challenge, _Two can play that game._

"Because… Naruto here wanted to see her!"

"Why?" Winston asked confused, as to why Naruto would want to see a top tier assassin.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement, finally things where heading somewhere; he had the perfect lie. Too bad Lena ruined everything and placed him in an even greater dilemma;

"Well I-"

"Because Naruto here," Lena added, interrupting the blond who looked at her in puzzlement. "Has a crush on the Widowmaker!"

A soft wind of silence blew by as Winston blinked twice, he asked gently not believing his ears "W… What?"

Naruto was aghast. _WHAT THE FUCK LENA?!_

 _Language!_

 _You have no right to question my cursing now!_ Naruto fumed as Lena smiled outwardly. Inside, he knew she was cackling.

"That's right. Naruto has an insane crush on her. Right luv?!"

Lena asked looking at Naruto. Winston turned in surprise, "Is that true Naruto? You have an… infatuation with the Widowmaker?"

"Y… Yea." Naruto spoke with an astonished look on his face, tears streaming down hopelessly, _This isn't going to end well for me._

Lena then spoke with conviction, "And as his loving sister, his obsession with her was taking him nowhere. So I gave him a chance to meet her and that's why we are here now."

"Huh." Winston looked at the duo with half lidded eyes and the next thing they didn't expect.

Winston laughed, like hard.

" **HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What the hell Naruto, you weird creature."**

Naruto sent an embarrassed look to Lena who looked back at him with a smug smile, she won this round.

 _He bought it I guess… Now you act your part._ Lena instructed to which Naruto fumed. Winston chuckled, before it died down slowly.

"Yea, I guess I like the weird ones." Naruto spoke with a sigh of resignation.

"Oh man, Naruto, well I can't stand in the way of t…true love." Winston couldn't keep a straight face as he spoke, bursting into brief episodes of laughter. "But what made you like her, you know she killed her husband. Hence the name Widowmaker, she practically made herself a widow?"

Naruto arched an eyebrow. _That's where she got it from? Well, that's one mystery solved._

"I don't know!" Naruto replied in confusion, looking questioningly to Lena who chuckled nervously, "It must have been because I thought I could… save her." Naruto spoke the last two words with such comical conviction it was shocking.

Winston chuckled, shifting his head in the negative, "Oh, Naruto, you poor clueless human. Well since I came in the interrogation room and saw she was stable, I would like to see how you could save her. Why don't you give it a try?"

 _What?_ Naruto thought with a deadpan look.

"What?" Lena asked silently with her mouth agape.

"WHAT?!" The two roared out to which Winston sighed rubbing the side of his head. These two were so… _urgh!_ Anyway, this had a purpose.

"You might not know this Naruto but you remember when we first met." Winston spoke a little bit seriously this time, prompting a slightly widened look from Naruto, as a distant look emerged on his face.

"I could sense something within you; a sense of… empathy to say. I don't know why it existed within you but you made me feel that I wasn't the only person in the world with my problems. In a way you made me make peace with my demons."

Lena smiled knowingly at Naruto, not that he could notice her gaze. He looked sideways blushing in embarrassment.

"But it's ridiculous… she is 'the Widowmaker!'" Naruto emphasized, to which Winston chuckled.

"Things aren't what they seem, Naruto. You are just learning to see this world through the gray. Amelie wasn't always like this, you read about her story didn't you?"

Naruto's eyes widened slightly. He muttered, looking to the side. "W…Well I did to know every known member of Talon and Overwatch; I found her story to be… particularly sad."

Winston smirked, to which Naruto sighed in resignation, "I...I don't even know what to do! This is-"

"Just make her feel."

Naruto turned to Lena, to which she smiled encouragingly at him. Naruto sighed in submission.

"I am so gonna get paid for this?"

 **…**

Lena and Winston looked through the one sided mirror to see Naruto sitting across the Widowmaker.

"I know that you have doubts, Lena. But, do you think he could do this?"

"I believe he can." Lena commented to which Winston sighed,

"How were you able to convince him to show up? I know he wouldn't just sign up for this."

"I may have subtly suggested a prank on the Widowmaker, without his knowledge of course, and as he is, he couldn't resist." Lena spoke with a light chuckle.

"Heh…"

Their chuckles died down as Lena looked through the window.

"I've always wanted to ask you something Winston."

"Shoot."

Lena looked at Naruto through the window who was looking through some files before her. She asked a little worried,

"The way he feels, was that a side effect of what was done to him in the laboratory?"

"Who knows what Talon attempted to do to him, but from the way Amelie didn't know about him, it seemed they were secret about it. What I believe is that he inherently is a good person and that power, whatever it is, might just what we need in the incoming crises."

Lena smiled smugly, "Well, that's my lil' bro."


	4. Chapter 4

**_PAIN_**

"So Amelie." The Widowmaker's eyes narrowed. "Can we continue?"

The Widowmaker's eyes narrowed a bit further, "I am not amused by that name?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Neither am I, but that is your name, isn't it?"

"You agreed earlier to not refer to me as Amelie since it's dead to me. What changed?"

"Is it really dead to you?" Naruto asked with a confident smirk, prompting a frown from the woman before him. "The fact that it irks you shows the name has an effect in you. You worked here, in Overwatch, am I wrong?"

"Basic fact." The Widowmaker commented.

"Got married to Gerard Lacroix." Naruto said offhandedly.

"And I killed him. Would you stop referring to information probably the world knows right now?"

"Nobody understands you." Naruto spoke, "Is what is going through your mind."

"What is going through my mind," The Widowmaker replied sharply, with a cold smirk that sent a shiver down his spine, "…is _one shot, one kill_. And I am thinking of how to kill you a swiftly as possible."

Naruto had a half lidded look on his face, "While that's reassuring, tell me Amelie," The Widowmaker's smirk faded, "Do you regret what you've done?"

She looked coldly at Naruto, "What is your aim here, Oxton?"

"And here I thought we were in a first name basis." Naruto commented as an afterthought, a pout on his face.

The Widowmaker chuckled coldly before it emerged to a sick laughter which definitely scared the shit out of Naruto. But due to his training with Tracer on how to keep a poker face in the face of most pranks, he was able to keep his composure.

"Are you trying to…convert me?" She asked amused, "A brat like you, trying to convert me. Unbelievable."

"You would look at it as impossible, you feeling anything I'm guessing. But one thing you should know," Naruto spoke with a degree of determination that unsettled her for a bit, causing her to frown. "Is that you were once a member of Overwatch, you were brainwashed to become a puppet of Talon, and now, it's time to come home."

"What have you seen, for you to act like you know me?" She scoffed, "I really doubt your abilities in that regard. If you really are the Leader of Overwatch, your skills must be overestimated."

"Not skills." Naruto corrected, "This isn't something you solve by force. You are going to look at me and tell me you regret everything."

"And how will you do that?" The Widowmaker asked in amusement.

"Simple." Naruto commented, "We enter your mind."

Naruto stood up and walked around the table till he was behind her. The Widowmaker tried to crane her head behind her to see him but she couldn't, cuffed tightly to her chair. Naruto commented, "Don't worry. If you were going to die it would have been done a long time ago. Now, let me show you who you are. And for me to understand you,"

Naruto turned her chair to face him and linked his forehead with hers, smiling understandably to her. The Widowmaker's eyes widened at Naruto's next words.

He spoke them out so smoothly it made her blink, what was that she just felt, was that bliss? She winced.

" **Let me feel your pain.** "

And with that, she saw black.

 **…**

 **Side note: Sadness and Sorrow OST made this scene magical.**

 **…**

She opened her eyes, surrounded by black completely. It was a void, showing no sign of life, apart from hers. This was how she felt on a daily basis, and as expected, her mind reflected that. Why then was she here?

She looked to the distance, a puzzled expression on her face. It was then she saw it, a glowing apparition in the distance. Walking ahead, the Widowmaker looked forward in stunned silence at the individual in front of her. She blinked in slight surprise, the woman was fair skinned of the same height as her, and for some odd reason she had a sweet and comforting smile on her face.

The woman just looked straight to the Widowmaker, a simple question emerging from her lips. "Who are you?"

The Widowmaker looked impassive to the question, but in her mind, she thought. "That voice."

 _Why did it feel familiar? Was this… another target?_

"No."

She quickly snapped her head sideways to see Naruto beside her. Her eyes narrowed and moved to strike him. But her hand phased through him to her irritation. Her eyes narrowed, 'What is-? Where am I?'

Naruto looked on seriously, "This is not a target. You remember what I said, that I was going to show you Amelie Lacroix. This is her, this is you Widowmaker, before you were brainwashed."

The Widowmaker frowned and shifted her gaze to the woman who didn't say anything further. She just stood still, staring forward.

This person, was her?

"What do you mean? Where is this place?" She wasn't getting a good feeling about here. She was beginning to feel greatly unsettled.

"You will find out soon enough. Talon's attempts at brainwashing involves wiping your memories away. Don't worry Amelie, they will be restored with time. I am going to show you who you are. I am going to show you your pain."

"My pain?" the Widowmaker gave a cold smirk at the statement. "I feel no pain, no joy, nothing. I thought we had cleared that?"

"So you say. But you will see what I am talking about. Now, watch."

The entire surroundings changed completely and the image of Amelie Lacroix faded. The scenery changed and they found themselves in a home. The Widowmaker's eyes glossed over at the tinge of nostalgia she felt from the house. She looked around and noted the brightly colored home, the embroidered yellow curtains encouraged the luminescence of the sun making it bring out the white painted walls and yellow sofas.

Seemingly drawn to the scene in front of her, she unconsciously moved forward, not noticing the slight smile that emerged from Naruto's lips. She looked around noting every single detail about the living room like the place was part of her, beaconing to her.

She moved to the stone walled fireplace and looked at the pictures right above it. She looked at the images that showed her happy. What was happening to her? This was an unexpected turn of events.

"This scene alone beacons to you." Naruto muttered also in awe at the home. This was a lot different than the time with Winston.

The Widowmaker didn't turn to look at Naruto. She simply asked, "Where am I?"

Naruto looked to the ceiling, "As I said, you will figure it out by yourself."

The Widowmaker didn't reply. She peered deeper at the images before her, seeing the man who was with her in the pictures. A light blocked his face from her, making his image intelligible.

"Hey there Amelie." A voice rang out behind her. A voice that she hesitated to turn to. Just what was happening? Looking forward she saw the woman from earlier, walking through her and moving to the voice behind. She turned back slightly, her eyes widening as soon as she saw the man.

He looked at Amelie with love that it was gut wrenching. But that was not the game changer. The Widowmaker's pupils were dilated in shock as she experienced something she never knew existed within her.

She inhaled and exhaled slightly, her right hand moving upwards slightly and touching the left side of her chest. Her eyes widened, there it was again.

A heartbeat.


	5. Chapter 5

**_MIND AND BODY_**

A heartbeat.

Such a small notion to anyone alive. It was a requirement to each and every person walking across the earth. It was a necessity to all.

The Widowmaker looked at the scene before her; the couple embraced in a hug. A hug that sent ripples through her body.

Why? She wondered. Why did her body unconsciously react to his voice, his face? Something was happening, and she didn't like it.

"Get me out of here." The Widowmaker spoke, her face still impassive to the scene before her. But still, for some reason, she couldn't remove her gaze from it.

"Why?" Naruto asked, looking towards her. "Afraid of what you would find out?"

She scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous. This is all pointless."

"You are my prisoner, Amelie." Naruto responded. "You have no choice in the matter."

Her gaze turned to him, her eyes narrowing at the comment. Naruto smirked, "You have no choice, and since you now know that, why don't you entertain yourself, then, if you have nothing to fear?"

She looked back at the scene, the couple releasing themselves from their embrace.

"You are late. You have been late recently." Amelie commented looking at Gerard with a pout to which he chuckled, tapping her nose to her annoyance.

"I have been busy, Winston and I are working on a prototype for a…chronal accelerator."

Naruto's eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Is it still due to that accident?" She asked in wonder.

"Yea… the subject has really being undergoing some difficulties in staying at our timeline. We have been working our asses of trying to find a solution."

"Hope he makes it out alright." Amelie commented in worry. "Though if it's you, I'm sure he has nothing to worry about."

"She." Gerard corrected, drawing her close to him. She blinked, "Huh?"

"It's a lady. She's one of the youngest agents we have."

She spoke in wonder, "Really?"

Gerard smirked, "Anyways, we managed to create a prototype from Winston's calculations and we tested it. And it worked!" Gerard spoke the last words with such glee it was palpable. He took Amelie up and span her around to his excitement.

"Drop me down, Gerard!" She spoke in protest to which Gerard chuckled and slowed to a halt. He laughed lightly, noticing Amelie staggering as soon as she landed, obviously dizzy. She let out a short humph; hitting him playfully on his chest, "Jerk."

He chuckled, and then sighed in relief, "It's just, I'm happy to finally come home. I get to spend the coming days with my beloved."

Amelie smiled, "It's nice…to hear that every time."

"It's wonderful…to say it even more."

Gerard leaned down and kissed her passionately. Amelie melted into the kiss, the couple ensnared within their passion, their desire. The love they felt for each other, apparent without a doubt.

Naruto blinked innocently, a blush arising from his face. He gulped. _Hooo._ He thought in wonder and awe. _Real smooth._

The Widowmaker, ignorant to the thoughts of the hormonal teenager beside her clenched her fist, her vision contorted in a slight shudder. It was barely visible; like a drop of water in a desert. But it disappeared.

She looked forward in thought. She had felt it again, another heartbeat. Was this… really her? Naruto shifted his gaze to her and noted her clenched fist. He could feel her resisting the emotion fully; in control at this moment.

Naruto thought in sympathy, seeing her steeled expression. _She can't be that gone. She just can't. Is she?_

It was then he realized, this was not her fully. Her body, was acting unconsciously, trying to remember what it had lost, trying to fight whatever wall the Widowmaker's mind had put up. And it was a rather large wall.

Naruto looked at the person in front of him, the scenery of Amelie and Gerard Lacroix kissing, frozen like someone had hit a pause button. He looked at Amelie's eyes, noting the love and affection she looked to Gerard with.

It was unbelievable, the devotion she focused completely to him. He looked down in contemplation, wondering if someone like him, could ever find someone who looked at him with all the love in the world; trusting in him completely in every step of the way.

He knew who he was, what he was. Could he ever find solace in someone as heartwarming as Amelie Lacroix?

Banishing such thoughts from his head he turned to the Widowmaker beside him, noting her stone cold visage. The only sign that she was reacting at all to the happenings before her was her clenched fist. Was that even conscious, or was her mind rejecting her body?

It was a sad thought.

He had never seen someone with such a war within themselves. How the wonderfully sweet woman before him turned to be this cold and ruthless assassin he would never know.

Naruto looked on in realization. It was then he knew, that for someone as Amelie to come back, and replace the Widowmaker; it would take a high degree of effort from his part. And now, he wasn't sure if he was up to the task.

His gaze turned to the Widowmaker beside him, _Could she really… be in there._

The scenery changed, Amelie and Gerard were seen in the kitchen washing the dishes, "I told you, it's okay. You can go and sleep."

Gerard spoke in assurance to which Amelie shifted her head in the negative.

"Nope, can't do that. Besides you are washing my favorite plate, I know how clumsy you can be if distracted."

Gerard sighed, "I can never win an argument with you can I?"

Amelie looked at him with a look that practically said, _Like you needed to ask that._

Gerard chuckled lightly. Silence settled comfortably as the couple relished in the peace within them. Amelie smiled truthfully, "I really cherish this moments you know."

"Why do you say that?" Gerard asked, confused. She smirked.

"Considering that we are about to have another member of the family. We wouldn't have that much time for each other anymore."

The plate within Gerard's hands dropped to the floor shattering completely.

"W… What?" He asked in excitement, not believing his ears.

Amelie's eye twitched.

"I'm pregnant, Gerard."

"Holy-"

"And you dropped the plate."

Naruto smiled at the scene, letting out a few chuckles.

"So, what do you think now?" He asked, looking to the Widowmaker's expression which was still as cold as it was. He looked down to her fist to see it clenching painfully, even further. If they were back to the physical realm, he was sure her nails would have been cutting through skin, drawing blood.

 _Up till now huh._ He wondered, _She is still at war with herself._

The Widowmaker turned her gaze back to Naruto, who looked at her with his eyes widened slightly. A cold smirk emerging from her face,

She looked back to the scene. "All this, I have seen it before, many times, it's actually countless. Fathers, Mothers, Children, I've killed them all."

She spoke with such a darkness it was unbelievable.

A twisted smirk emerged on her face. "I have broken families, ensnared vengeance to myself. And I make sure I always come out on top. As I said earlier, you are just a kid. What could you possibly know?"

Naruto just looked at her in silence as she let out a chuckle.

"It's pointless."


	6. Chapter 6

**_AMELIE` LACROIX_**

"As I told you, it's pointless."

Those words rippled across the void, to which Naruto smirked mirthlessly. He looked at her sympathetically to which she scowled, "Don't look at me like that."

"From the start of this." Naruto commented, looking forward at the frozen scene. "You have been seeing the life of two people alien to you, unknown to you, but, it still beacons to you. You know it, and I know it."

The Widowmaker remained impassive, looking at Naruto emotionlessly. Naruto continued, "Just like your assassinations, you scout your target, watching them live their lives, with their families, and their friends."

Naruto turned to her, "But it doesn't matter to you. You are effective, efficient. The perfect assassin; the Widowmaker."

The Widowmaker smirked coldly at the comment to which Naruto ignored. "That's why even though you watch this family live their lives, you don't believe that this woman is you; that she is who you were. Because your heart is frozen cold huh."

The Widowmaker spared a glance back to the stilled scene. Watching the joy in the man's eye and the twitching eyebrow of the woman. "If you knew that," She commented, intrigued "Why then, did-"

"Because I believe that it's not over." Naruto interrupted, "Besides, I've yet to show you the scene stealer." He smirked, "- **the birth, of the Widowmaker.** "

The scenery changed, showing a room with a limited illumination. Apart from the huge array of bulbs arranged circularly above a bed that looked like the ones used in surgeries, there was no lighting. Amelie's eyes looked around in shock, her hands and legs bound tightly to the point that slight marks were seen on it.

"Gerard!" She yelled out in alarm, looking for any hope that this was a dream. She looked around, seeing nothing, hearing nothing. She was just asleep with Gerard back at their home, before she woke up here. Just what was happening?

If this was a dream, she wanted it to end. She currently wasn't caring for her well-being, but for her child. She was just three months in, and she wished whatever, whoever was the reason of her current situation would understand.

Five individuals emerged from the darkness, revealed by the lone lighting above the bed. She looked at them, "Where am I? Who are you?!"

There were seen to be covered from head to toe by the lab attire, even their faces were shielded completely. One of them spoke, a male from his voice, " **Amelie` Lacroix, Welcome to Talon.** "

She shivered in fear, wondering what was they had done to her husband, "What have you done to Gerard!"

" **Nothing harmful, at least, not yet.** "

"Please!" She begged, tears brimming around the edges of her eyes, "What do you want?! We will give you whatever you want. Please…" The pain within her eyes were palpable, the five individuals not showing a change in their body stature.

"I have a child."

The same male responded, "We know of that, Mrs. Amelie`. **That is what we are going to first get rid of.** "

A silent moment passed through the entire vicinity as Amelie slowly widened her eyes in horror, "No."

She spoke so silently, it was almost incoherent.

"No… No!" She began to struggle hard against her chains to which the bed began to agitate. Horrified tears flowed out unstopped, "You are not doing this, please! Stop! Don't you have children?! You can't do this to me!"

The male muttered, " **Put her down.** "

"No! No! Nooooo!"

A prick to her neck caused her eyes to widen at the cold fluid, slowly rendering her body immobile. She was paralyzed, unable to move her limbs. She couldn't even crane her head to the side, she was completely halted. She could not feel anything; except for her heartbeat which was rapid. Tears were the only thing that flowed, unstopped by the toxin injected into her system.

 _No._

She thought in pain, remembering Gerard. What was happening? Why was this happening?

She heard the silent command from the male voice. " **Prep her.** "

She shifted her pupils to the side, noting a beeping sound coming from the machine beside her. Her pupils dilated, showing shock at the image before her.

It was her baby, shown on the screen. Her eyes looked at the scene in horror, realization creeping in; they were going to kill her baby.

Amelie looked at the blade carving into her womb, unrestricted, her stomach opened to the five before her. Her gaze was glued to the screen, her gaze unmoving, staring in complete and utter shock.

 _No…_

Then she saw his hands, cold hands that grabbed her baby and removed it from her womb.

The beeping continued repeatedly, speeding up rapidly.

" **She's crashing.** " A female voice commented. Amelie didn't care anymore, she turned her gaze to see her fetus dropped into a liquid and sealed shut. She pupils moved to the screen, noting her now empty womb.

 _Gerard._

And at that moment, her heart stopped.

 **…**

 _Pincer, Spur, Hook, Nail, Claw, Talon,_ _ **Widowmaker.**_

Her eyes widened, opening them to new surroundings. She looked around, noting familiar figures, did she know them? She didn't know.

"She's awake!"

A familiar voice drew her attention. Did she know him? She was sure she did. Sounds of metal equipment crashing to the floor was the precedent as Gerard came into view looking at her worriedly. A stubble of beard was visible on his face, bags seen underneath his eyes showing his tiredness.

Relief, Hope and Love noted on his expression.

One thought went through her mind, she knew this man. But… where?

"Amelie." her eyes widened at the name he called her with. Was that her name? Suddenly bits and pieces of memory rushed in. This was Gerard, her husband.

"G… Gerard." She made out hoarsely. Tears brimmed out of his eyes.

"She appears to be mostly alright." A deep voice went through the lab to which Amelie didn't pay attention to. Gerard's expression shifted to the side, speaking, "Thank you, Winston."

A grunt was the reply. "Though she would have to stay here for a while."

"Sure." he spoke in agreement.

She didn't move from her spot, looking simply at Gerard, noting his visage completely, every corner of his face; his hair, his eyes.

Two weeks passed, and she was seen in her matrimonial bedroom.

Gerard looked at her caringly. He spoke,

"I know that you can't remember most of what happened and you are losing some of your memories, but I hope with you being home, you would remember most of it."

She nodded her head smiling at him. Then he spoke, " **I love you, Amelie`** "

Amelie stilled her body at the words, tears creeping out of her eyes. She moved to him, his lips catching hers. It felt like a brief void in her was slowly filled. Happiness, that was what she was feeling, or was it?

The couple parted, with Gerard looking at her endearingly, his love for her tangible. "I will be here, every step of the way."

"Thank you, Gerard." She muttered, in gratitude. She moved to the side of her bed, looking at a recent picture. It showed her and Gerard, looking happily to the world.

They weren't even looking at the camera. They were looking at her womb, a slight bump visible on it. She looked at the bump, her hands unconsciously moving to her stomach tracing a faint scar. Her eyes stilled.

The words rippled through her memories.

 _Pincer, Spur, Hook, Nail, Claw, Talon,_ _ **Widowmaker.**_

Tears poured out of her eyes endlessly. She stood above Gerard, his body still. A knife was seen deep in his chest, blood flowing out endlessly.

He looked at her, with shock over his features. But his eyes didn't show any ounce of betrayal. No… it was pure love. His words, his last words burning into her mind.

 ** _Just what did they do to you, Amelie?_**

Silence was the only thing that was palpable as the entire scene froze up. The Widowmaker and Naruto were looking at the scene, their expression hidden.

Naruto looked on, tears flowing out of his eyes. The Widowmaker then muttered, bringing him out of it.

" **Get me out of here.** "

Naruto's eyes widened, _Even still?!_

He then snarled, completely in tears. "How could you say those words after seeing it with your own eyes?! You are still like this! Why?! What would it take for you to know who you were?! That you were Amelie Lacroix! Not… this! That you killed your husband who loved you with every bit of his body, mind and soul! Why can't you feel that?!"

"You can't be that gone! Are you?!" He clenched his fist. "Answer me!"

The Widowmaker's hand moved to her stomach tracing a familiar scar. She muttered.

" **Please.** "

Naruto's eyes widened looking at her. It was then he noted her expression. Her eyes were red, tears flowing out unstopped. He was stilled, shocked completely. Was it possible that-

"Please." The Widowmaker begged, tears, overflowing out, painfully. She dropped to her knees looking at her palms in horror. Her gaze then turned to Naruto. " **Please, get me out of here.** "

 **A/N: Yeah it seems I can't get the dark stuff out of my system. Geez, I need help.**


	7. Chapter 7

**_TWO HALVES_**

"Please." She begged, tears, overflowing out, painfully. She dropped to her knees looking at her palms in horror. Her gaze then turned to Naruto. "Please, get me out of here."

Naruto looked at her, surprise evident in his eyes. "Y…You."

The Widowmaker looked at him pleadingly, her eyes, conflicted; her thoughts, jumbled; her mind, torn apart. Who was she currently, The Widowmaker? Or Amelie` Lacroix?

Her mind was torn apart, but one thing that was clear, standing out within her thoughts like a red rose among whites, was that she remembered. She remembered who she was, she remembered that she was Amelie` Lacroix. But that was not all. When she was the Widowmaker, after every kill, her memories were wiped off, losing memory of her kills. She could kill continuously, no chance for a conscience given.

She was the perfect weapon.

But, Amelie` had one, a conscience. And with that, her memories of every kill seeped into her mindset, like slowly pouring petrol over a lighted match in a forest.

The fire spread, the pain reaching deep into every corners of her mind. She killed a lot of people, her eyes widened in realization.

She looked down to her hands, seeing them bloodstained, she inhaled and exhaled gently, before it became frantic.

She killed him, Gerard. She killed the person she had ever loved and was willing to love till the end of time. She killed her heart, she killed, her soul.

' **RRRAAAARGGHHHH!'**

She clenched her arms around her body roaring out in pain and horror. Her heart pulsed so loudly that she could feel the sounds of it beating. Her screams were like that of a tortured soul, whose mind was destroyed, ripped apart.

Naruto looked at her in fear, knowing there was nothing he could do. He could not reach out to her, console her with his touch, give her the warmth she so desperately needed. He looked at her writhing form, as she screamed in pain.

He could feel his heart beating rapidly. A cold feeling on his cheeks prompted his right palm to reach to his cheek. A wet feeling was experienced, tears flowing down. He looked at her, clenching his fist.

 _Amelie._

The memories kept coming in, never going out; the murder of fathers, mothers, children, it was countless. She knew what she was. She could see the pain across each of her victims' eyes, their eyes pleading with her. But she proceeded, like a drone, like… a monster.

That was it wasn't it? What she was, a monster. She was a monster. She was enveloped by darkness that it literally consumed her, she was alone here… in this void.

A warm hand came upon her shoulder. " **Calm down.** "

His voice, childish but spoken with such care rippled across her, causing her to look at him in realization.

She wasn't alone, she wasn't, he was here to help her, or, was she here to kill him?

She shifted back in shock, looking at Naruto with fear on her eyes. The visage of his bloodied corpse filling her mind.

The Reaper's voice rippled through her mind, " **You were made to kill, Widowmaker.** " His image rippled through her memories hypnotically. " **You were conceived to be a killer, but, you already know don't you?"**

Naruto reached out to her.

"Go away!" She yelled out at him, the darkness drawing her away from him. "Get away from me!"

His eyes widened in surprise, seeing the fear in her eyes. Noting the darkening surroundings, he looked around, a puzzled expression on his face.

 _What is happening?_

He looked to her, observing her figure pulled away from him, distancing her from him. The surroundings began to rumble making Naruto stumble. He looked around, the ground ripping apart and in the distance, Amelie's figure was enveloped by darkness. His eyes widened in realization.

 _She is shutting herself out!_

And with that, he moved.

 **…**

Amelie's looked forward in surprise, noting the warmth around her body. It was strange to her, a strange feeling within her that was alien to her body.

"What are you doing?" She muttered, confused. Naruto was seen hugging her tightly, never intending to let go.

"I am never letting you go Amelie`. Besides, I can't give up on you right now."

She bit her lip in conflict with herself. She found it surprising that she couldn't even react negatively to her name. It now felt, like it was a part of her. A part of her that she had let go a while back.

"How are you doing this?" She thought in surprise, noting that his body was tangible. Naruto smiled at her, not that she couldn't see it, but she could feel it.

"You finally accepted me, Amelie`."

"Why… Why would you want to save someone like me?" She asked, her eyes full of regret. "Why would anyone want to save me?" Tears flowed down once again, "I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any bit of it. I-"

"You have suffered enough Amelie. I know it would take a while for you to become who you were, but please come back home. Come back to us. Let us help you."

"I…don't think I can go back to who I once was." She spoke hollowly. "I don't think I can be Amelie` Lacroix again."

Naruto smiled, "But you can still be better than what you are now, eh? Besides you are Amelie` Lacroix, no matter what you do. It's you after all."

Naruto released her from his hug, smiling at her sincerely. Amelie looked at him, noting his childish but sweet visage. His smile was so pure, so infectious, that Amelie` looked surprised that the edges of her lips, unwillingly went up, a hopeful smile emerging from her face.

It was relieving, really. To hope.

"Let's go."

She no longer was the Widowmaker, but Amelie` Lacroix.

 **…**

Sounds of a cardiac machine beeping filled the hospital room, it was steady, signs of life visible on the screen. Naruto, Lena and Winston were observing Amelie` on the bed, her body unconscious.

"How long till she wakes up?" Naruto asked Winston who looked at him. "It would take a while. Her body is readjusting to her heart beating normally once again. Man, Talon sure does disgusting experiments don't they?"

Naruto chuckled prompting a slight smile from Lena. He looked to the bed musing.

 _Wake up soon, Amelie`._

"I have to say Naruto." Winston looked to Naruto, a proud smile on his face. "I'm really grateful to you. I owed Gerard this. At least, he can sleep peacefully, knowing she would be saved."

Naruto grinned cheekily, "Sure thing, no problem."

Lena placed her palm on his head, a fond smile on her face, "I'm proud of you, Naruto."

Naruto blushed in embarrassment, moving his head away from her gaze, "D…Don't say words like that!"

"Oh, Is Naruto blushing?" Lena cooed, pushing her lips forward in a teasing manner to which Naruto stiffened, yelling out protests. "S…Stop that." He scoffed to the side, folding his arms in annoyance.

Winston chuckled out amused, "Well, we should go. As soon as she wakes, I will alert you."

Lena nodded her head and looked to Naruto, "Well come on! Let's go 'luv'"

"Yea." Naruto looked to Amelie lying unconscious on the bed.

 _Get well soon eh._

Naruto beamed, shifting his gaze to Lena. "Let's go!"

 **…**

The two siblings were seen walking through the facility. They walked for a while before Naruto stopped in front of a room and looked through the glass walls. The room had two beds, each having a head gear that had a design, resembling a brain.

Naruto smirked, "Winston's invention actually worked."

Lena nodded her head in awe, "Well, it was tailored to suite you."

 **…**

Naruto stood up and walked around the table till he was behind the Widowmaker. The Widowmaker tried to crane her head behind her to see him but she couldn't, cuffed tightly to her chair. Naruto commented, "Don't worry. If you were going to die it would have been done a long time ago. Now… let me show you who you are."

Naruto turned her chair to face him and linked his forehead with hers, smiling understandably to her. The Widowmaker's eyes widened at Naruto's next words. He spoke them out so smoothly it made her blink, what was that she just felt, was that bliss? She winced.

"Let me feel your pain."

And with that, she saw black.

Naruto sighed, removing the syringe from the Widowmaker's neck, after injecting a drug to knock her out. He whistled giddily, moving to the back of the chair and untying her. As soon she was untied, the Widowmaker almost fell if not for Naruto quickly moving to catch her.

He grimaced, _She's sure is heavy. This drug surely works._

He looked to the one sided window yelling, his eye twitching, "I would need some help here, y'know!"

He grunted, trying to push the Widowmaker's body back to the chair, but since she was heavier than he expected, she plopped down on him while he was standing. _Ooof!_

Just immediately, Lena and Winston walked into the room finishing a certain discussion. Lena blinked, seeing the Widowmaker on top of Naruto, her breasts on his face. Naruto looked scandalized.

 _Uhh… Naruto?_ Lena looked concerned.

"L…Lena! It's not…!"

Winston groaned, "I can't believe you are feeling up an unconscious woman, Naruto. This obsession of yours with her is quite unsettling."

"I…It's not what it looks like!" Naruto muffled out, rolling the Widowmaker sideways, a mortified blush on his face.

"I never knew it was like this." Lena sighed, disappointed, "He needs help Winston."

Winston nodded his head sagely, "Yeah, you are definitely right Lena."

"Urrgh! This is… you know what? Forget it! Let's get her to the room now that she's unconscious!"

Lena chuckled, "Calm down 'luv', we are just teasing." Lena smirked cheekily prompting Naruto to groan in embarrassment. Winston shrugged and hefted her up taking her to the room.

In the room the Widowmaker was seen on a bed, the head gear around her head. Winston was typing down on a computer wired to the bed. Naruto was stretching a bit looking at the empty bed, or specifically, the head gear. "Are you sure it would work?"

"Well, it is actually the first time we get to probe deep into someone's mind with this but so far all the tests have proven successful."

"So how does this work exactly?" Naruto asked, looking at Winston. Winston explained. "There are two devices as you can see, one is designated for the mind to probe and the next for the prober. It basically takes you and the Widomaker into her mindscape, there you can control what she sees. But the moment she realizes it's her mindscape, she can banish you out so limit information on that."

"Wait… so you mean she can will the world to be however she pleases?" Naruto looked in thought to which Winston nodded.

"I see." Naruto then gained a serious look on his face.

"What?"

Winston arched an eyebrow at his expression, this could be serious.

"So if I wanted to have fun I could actually transform it to a paintball tournament."

Winston blinked. "Huh?"

Lena brightened, "That sounds fun! Let's do that!"

"You are not using this expensive equipment for your leisure experiences! We are doing something important here you sapiens!" Winston reprimanded.

"That felt offensive." Naruto looked to Lena who nodded her head, "Definitely. Bad Winston."

Winston's pupils blazed in annoyance before he sighed calming himself down.

"So." Naruto drawled, a thought crossing his mind. "Any risks here?" Naruto asked, not liking to be the first to under the machine officially.

Winston sighed, "Not that I know off. Well you could get trapped in her mind if things go wrong, and I doubt that would happen." Winston shrugged, prompting a twitch from Naruto. He pointed accusingly at Winston, "What do you mean?! You are basically sending me to die!"

"Oh please man up Naruto." Lena rolled her eyes making Naruto to look her accusingly,

"You are okay with this Lena?"

"Well if Winston decided to put you in here to probe her mind, it must be safe. Right Winston?" Lena looked to Winston who nodded his head unconvincingly,

"R…Right."

Lena smiled back at him, "See?"

"You are too trusting, Lena." Naruto groaned. He then shrugged, getting on the bed. "Well, might as well get it over with."

 **…**

Naruto and Lena were looking at the machine, a mischievous look on their faces. The smiles on their faces gave the feeling that they were thinking along the same lines.

"Hey Lena."

"Yea?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Definitely."

 **…**

Hours later, Winston sighed walking through the facility, "it's strange that I haven't seen those two check out of here. Wait-" Winston looked on with a puzzled visage.

"What the hell?"

Winston looked to the room to see Naruto and Lena on the bed, the head gear firmly on their faces. They were both seen with shit eating grin on their faces. Winston frowned,

"Don't tell me…"

Moving to the computer he saw the loaded activity, "They are actually using my equipment for p…paintball?!" His head twitched in frustration, 'These… urgh!' He then sighed in resignation and walking out in defeat,

"I really should have expected this."

"Daam Oxtons."

 **A/N: You didn't really think Naruto had powers did ya? Hehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_YOU DON'T JUST JINX STUFF LIKE THAT_**

Naruto yawned, walking dizzily through the walls of his home while rubbing off the crusts from his bleary eyes. He just woke up, and this time he wasn't treated to Lena's usual awakening punishment, a good thing in his perspective. He really enjoyed his sleep after a stressful day.

Maybe Lena had known of his dilemma and had let him enjoy his sleep. Whatever the reason, he didn't care, he would appreciate it.

Naruto was slightly puzzled as to where Lena was in the morning, and so moved to her room to check up on her. Knocking on her door a bit, he was greeted by snores, making him to blink his eyes in surprise. He was a little bit astounded as to what would have made her oversleep; probably a mission that stayed overnight.

Nevertheless, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth for too long. He was going to have his revenge for all the times he had been subjected to Lena's pranks. This time, he was going to do it. And nothing was going to stand in his way.

To confirm, he quickly peered through the door silently like a fox, and noted her frame within the darkness, signs of breathing visible. Nodding his head in confirmation and giddiness, Naruto pranced to the store happily, removing a lot of liquids from the upper cupboard.

What was he going to do? Should he mess with her hair? She seemed fond of it, or her goggles? He really was jealous of that.

 _What to do. What to do._

Naruto sang while smirking at the thought, this was going to be good. No wonder Lena loved doing it every time.

Chuckling slightly at the thought of vendetta against his sister, he quickly grabbed a jug and moved to the Kitchen store, getting some extra liquids. Naruto began to whistle in excitement, mixing the liquids he had procured.

One thing was for certain, Lena would regret pranking him no matter what.

He smirked, slowly creeping to the door. He had to make this count, and he also had to make sure he got to her in time. Lena was an Overwatch agent, he had to take that into consideration. She was pretty impressive regardless of what he usually said to her.

He sighed in longing, he really wished he had some cool ability or weapon so he could join Overwatch. But well, as Lena told him, patience was key.

He slowly entered her room and stealthily crept to her bed – for some reason he was _very very_ good at this. Maybe he was a ninja at a past life he wondered.

He grinned at the thought - that would have definitely been cool. Shrugging his gleeful thoughts to a more gleeful one, he looked in the darkness deciding that he couldn't afford to turn up the light. This required the greatest deal of delicacy.

He quickly opened the blanket and saw her dark hair and slowly poured it on her hair, making sure not to get any below her hair line. He didn't want to wake her up, and from her snores it sounded like she didn't seem to be doing that on time. That was good, no, this was excellent. A little unusual but who cared!

He watched her shift her head in annoyance and grumbled slightly before going back into her bed.

Naruto's grin threatened to tear his face into two. He looked unhealthily creepy at the moment, but he didn't care.

His job was done.

 **…**

Naruto was at the kitchen over the frying pan, preparing pancakes. He just felt alive today and he knew nothing, nothing would mess with him. Finally things were moving his way.

Hearing footsteps, he grinned but didn't turn around, knowing Lena was making her way towards the table.

"Hey 'luv'. Good to see you awake."

Naruto nodded while keeping a nice smile on his face. He flipped the pancake over, trying not to bust in laughter. "Yea… How was your night? Not too stressful I hope."

"You just have to hear the mission I was given. It was unbelievable, there was a dragon at some point."

"Huh?"

"I know! Crazy right?!"

"Do those things even exist?"

"Well, they do now."

Naruto frowned. Why was Lena not screaming? Did she accept it? This wasn't going according to plan at all. Naruto then decided to turn and looked on with his mouth gaping in shock.

 _What the hell?_

There on the Kitchen table, sat Lena looking at him with that clueless smile on her face, while shifting her head sideways, humming a tune, but that was not the shocking thing. Her hair was unharmed, not a single strand out of place! It was still classic Lena and she seemed clueless about what happened and that caused a pit in his stomach. _Please tell me she washed it._

"Uhh… Lena?"

"Yes 'luv'? Lena tilted her head to the right, an arched eyebrow on her face.

"D…Did." Naruto gulped. A bead of sweat began to rush down the side of his neck. He laughed nervously "Did someone else… stay the night?"

Lena looked at him, a puzzled expression on her face. Naruto sighed a bit. Her expression meant no one stayed the night. The liquid might have not worked then. _Wheew!_ He was scared for a moment.

That was his thoughts until Lena asked. "How did you know? I was sure you were sleeping when."

' **AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH** What the hell just happened?! Lena!"

That was a scream that rippled the home walls. Naruto just looked ahead in complete and utter shock. He was dead, whoever that was, was going to kill him.

Lena blinked, _Huh._ She shifted her gaze to Naruto her eyes narrowing. "Want to tell me something?"

"Well."

Footsteps marched into the Kitchen prompting Naruto to look past Lena, only to see someone he never expected in a million years to be in his home.

Yea… and about the dead part? He was sure of it.

"Lena!"

"Hey there. What the f…"

Lena turned back to look in shock, awe, and horror. How her face was able to show all that is a mystery up to this day, but, Naruto on the other hand, ignored the burning pancake, looking forward in a shudder.

He was dead.

The victim of the prank was looking at the gaping duo with a twitching eyebrow. Her initial brown hair was colored; Green? Orange? Purple? She didn't even know how many colors there were!

Naruto only gasped, 'Holy Shit it's D. Va!'

 **"** Umm, H…Hana? **"** Lena made out while trying not to burst into laughter. Hana turned towards Lena, a horrified and pissed of look on her face, only for the latter to point to her head. "You kinda have a little smudge on your hair."

Hana looked at Lena sarcastically. "Really? You think?!"

The trio shared looks of utter bewilderment; Naruto was looking at D. Va in awe, but also in fear – the fear trumped. Lena looked at Hana, in confliction. Her lips trembled, wanting to give way for the laugh that _oh so desperately_ wanted to flow out, but she persevered. She turned to look at Naruto, only to see the burning pancake behind him.

Not that he could notice.

 _Oh Shit!_

"Oh come on Naruto!" Lena sped passed him and looked at her favorite frying pan in flames. Looking at it in horror she looked around trying to salvage what she could, only for her to stare forward, a look of resignation on her face. She sniffled, tears pouring out of her eyes. _This… This was the true prank wasn't it?_

"Lena!" Hana stamped her feet on the ground a scowl on her face. Lena turned towards Hana to look at her again. Oh no… she was definitely wrong. She snorted.

"I told you Hana, you've got a _little_ -"

"Oh I am _so so so so_ sorry, !" Naruto sped forward with his arms in the air, a horrified look on his face. "I never knew you were coming you see so when I went into Lena's room I actually thought it was Lena and I didn't know that you had come into this house and had used Lena's bed and in my defense I was sleeping and-"

"Wow that's a lot of words." Lena whistled, already knowing how Hana would react. She was going to save Naruto's _fanboying_ moment for later. It was good teasing material. Funny how that was getting piled up.

Naruto kept babbling about while trying to think of a valid strategy, this wasn't expected at all. Now he hated karma. Why did he have to jinx it earlier?

Hana looked at Naruto in examination before she smiled a bit. Chuckles emerged from her lips to Naruto's stunned silence. It evolved to a full blown laughter which made Naruto look at her weirdly. He chuckled nervously along with her.

"Hehehe. Yea, Okaaaay… What is happening?" He turned towards Lena to see her cradling her frying pan and directing a look of hate to him to which he sighed. Another problem he would like to avoid.

Hana hit him playfully on his shoulder. "Oh my! Who would have thought you were the eccentric brother Lena kept telling me about."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched, _E…Eccentric?_

"He's cute too!"

He could accept that.

Hana let out soft giggles before she plopped down to her chair. "Well, it has been a while since I've been pranked and while it was really shocking at first, there's no problem at all! I would have been more pissed if it was Lena though."

"T…There isn't any problem?" Naruto asked, dazed. This was unexpected. He actually thought most childhood celebrities were real dicks and sure he had a poster… _or two… or three_ of in his room, he never counted on meeting her. Now he wondered what Lena's mission was all about.

"Of course there isn't." She waved. "And my real name is Hana Song not D. Va. Sure I like it but that's for missions and celebrity stuff."

"R…Right." Naruto blinked, this was unexpected.

"I would let this slide of course, if you do something for me."

"S… Sure! Anything?!"

"Hey! How come he never does anything for me?" Lena pouted.

Hana smirked.

 **…**

Hana sighed in relief relaxing into her chair. "This was a really good idea Lena."

"Of course it was." Lena spoke out like it was a fact. "We must bear the consequences of our actions."

Naruto was seen at the head of the chair, washing their hair. He twitched looking at Lena's knowing smirk. He scowled. "Why do I have to wash yours too?!"

"You destroyed my pan." Lena spoke with a smug smirk. "Nothing but a nice pedicure and hair washing would do."

He sighed in defeat. _Might as well get it over with._

He was definitely getting bad at pranking. Perhaps he needed to revisit the old man in the mountains, to regain his mojo.

He chuckled at the thought.

So cliché.

 **A/N: Don't read too much into the final Naruto monologue, he was joking, or was he?**


	9. Chapter 9

**_THE OXTONS AND D'VA ARE A HORRIBLE COMBO._**

"This is so… cool!" Naruto looked up in awe, stars visible in his eyes. He yelled in excitement, drawing puzzled expressions from people on the street. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! I'm actually going to go in here! The place of Legends, where they drink and dine like mere mortals!"

For some reason, a bandage was seen around his head.

"Uh, what's happening?" Hana arched an eyebrow in confusion looking at Lena. Lena laughed nervously, looking like she wished to bury herself in the ground beneath her right now.

"He's a bit…enthusiastic about Overwatch. So you telling him he could come to the agents' request building is kinda up there."

"Right next to Ramen." Naruto inputted sagely.

"Right next to Ramen." Lena spoke in agreement. She sighed. _That's why I never told him about here! Now I'm going to be stuck bringing him here whenever I go for mission reports! Oh the embarrassments!_

" _Urgh._ " Hana shivered, gaining a disgusted look. "I saw you eat that thing. It's like there's a void in his stomach! I pity you Lena, having to cook for him."

"Oh she dares not touch the ramen which her spicy hands." Naruto spoke out like it was blasphemy.

Lena just smirked and walked on. "Let's head on you little pervert."

Naruto grimaced as Hana shot him a dirty look. _Damn you Lena! She was starting to forget._

He really hoped she forgot about what happened earlier. Naruto could feel Lena's smug smirk, threatening to tear her face.

As to what happened, well, let's go back a bit.

 ** _…_**

It was another day, and Naruto headed to the bathroom back at home. Just waking up from sleep, he had not yet registered his surroundings, so his five senses were simply dulled.

Moving into the bathroom, he noticed that the bathtub was filled with water, and was that vanilla? Oh he loved Vanilla.

Shrugging in thought, he moved to the toilet and opened it, ready to ease himself. Just as he begun, he heard a gasp, causing him to turn in shock to spot a completely wet Hana looking at him with a twitching eyebrow in the bathtub, while clasping her arms around her breasts.

Naruto as usual, not registering the situation, smiled at her. "Oh! Hi Hana!"

"Hello Naruto." She spoke scathingly to which Naruto shrugged, not registering the tone.

He asked, making small bathroom talk. "So how was your night?"

"Pretty good, yours?"

 _Whoa… wait a minute._ It was then that Naruto then gained full consciousness, his brain coming to a full halt. His eyes widened as his body stilled. _Holy Shit! Holy Shit! What the hell?! But she wasn't there a while ago!_

 _Calm down, Naruto. Don't freak out._ He gulped, and then a thought emerged on his face. _Well she is still going to kick my ass regardless of what happens after this. So I guess I better live the moment._

He could feel a white spiky haired old man giving a thumbs up for some reason. Shrugging a bit, he turned discreetly, trying just to sneak a peek.

His eyes then widened as it locked with hers. Chuckling nervously, his pupils slightly moved down to her anger.

Naruto's eyes widened in awe. He proclaimed. _All has been revealed!_

"You little shit!"

 **…**

Naruto rubbed the bandage painfully to which Hana spoke. "You deserve it you little pervert."

"I didn't even see you in the bathroom! It's not my fault."

"I like submerging myself in water. You should have knocked." Hana scolded, bopping Naruto on his head causing him to wince.

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever, let's get in."

The trio walked through the door looking at the huge establishment.

"So what exactly goes on here?" Naruto asked, curious observing the statues of most of the heroes. It might have been a bit arrogant but what the hell. It was freaking cool. He really wanted in.

"Well, apart from the usual missions that arise due to omnics or criminals, people can also request for missions. Though we are kind of expensive." Lena smugly put.

"Cool." Naruto muttered as he walked around, noting the civilians. He frowned, "Though most of them look like douchebags."

"I know right?!" Hana commented. "I have this device that messes with the lifts every once in a while. We use it to creep some of the assholes and stuff. It can change the music, lighting and even slow it down."

"Uh! it was so fun." Lena chuckled out.

Naruto smirked, and looked at the ladies innocently. "C…Can I you know, just use it a bit?"

"Hell no." Lena muttered before Hana could answer. She knew the celebrity would give him without a single care. Even though she wanted to give the device to him to see what he could cook up, she was the one that brought him here. So he was kind of her responsibility.

The thought of giving Naruto free reins to prank the people here was kinda chilling.

Naruto sighed in disappointment. "Fine."

Lena nodded and immediately, two kids ran up to Lena. They were boys, one considerably shorter than the other. They seemed to be brothers, Naruto assumed. "Oh my God It is Tracer! And D'Va! This is the best day ever!"

"Uhh. Hello." Lena smiled at the excitement the two showed towards her. She wasn't new to this. To be honest her hand has signed one too many autographs.

"You remember us, Tracer?!"

Lena bit her lip and shifted her head in the negative. "Not exactly."

"You saved us from the Reaper and the Widowmaker in the museum!"

"Uh. I've saved many museums."

 _A bit full of ourselves aren't we?_ Naruto thought dryly, looking towards Lena. She just smirked knowingly to him.

"You were with Winston! Oh Yea! You went to protect Doomfist's gauntlet! I'm Timmy! Remember Timmy?!"

"Oh… You were those two kids!" Tracer smiled at them. _Who the hell are they, and why can't I remember them?_ Her gaze turned to the older one who had a blush on his face.

"I'm so sorry, Tracer. He's just been excited seeing you. Not that I'm not, actually I-"

"You must be?" Tracer looked at him, trying to remember his name.

"B…Brian." He answered grinning widely.

"Brian." Tracer smiled at him making his brain go haywire.

 _Pfft!_

Hearing snickers Lena turned and looked behind her to see Hana and Naruto with inflated cheeks, trying not to burst out laughing. Her eyes narrowed at the duo before smiling back at the siblings before her.

"Okay, Brian and Timmy."

"Yea?!" Timmy yelled out in expectation, stars visible in his eyes. Lena gained a dry look.

 _Reminds me of Naruto._ Looking at his exposed dentures she clicked. _Every… single… bit._

"I am currently about to head on a mission so why don't I sign something for ya, Before I you know, _head on to save the world?_ "

"Hell yea! Hey Brian." Timmy elbowed his elder brother, keeping his gaze at Lena. "Give her your shirt."

Brian looked at Timmy with an incredulous look. "You are insane."

"I don't care about that now. Give her something."

"I don't have anything!"

"How about," Lena asked reaching to her pockets. "I give you a special Tracer…" She was meanwhile searching for anything that could be given as a gift.

"Pen!" Lena beamed as she dropped it on Timmy's hands, who looked like he was holding a precious artifact.

"THIS IS SO COOOL! I'm not washing this!"

"Who washes a pen?" Brian asked in wonder to which Timmy shifted his head in the negative.

"Don't know, don't care." His voice echoed through the room as Lena looked to a gaping Brian.

"And for Brian, here's this handkerchief."

"A…Awesome." Brian collected it looking at Lena's logo on the side of it.

"That was unbelievably arrogant. Who uses their own handkerchief?" Naruto asked in wonder.

"Oh! He's so gonna be touching himself with that a lot." Hana muttered, making Naruto to give an incredulous look at her.

"What the f-"

She bopped him on his head.

"Ow! What the hell Hana?!"

"You heard nothing."

"R…Right."

 **…**

While they were walking to the lifts, Naruto and Hana were walking snickering right behind Lena who couldn't turn to look at the duo behind her. It was pointless.

"Yea yea, laugh it up."

 _Oof._ Naruto grunted as a man bumped to him from behind, knocking him to the ground.

He seethed overlooking his suit. "Watch yourself you brat. Do you know how much I got this suit custom made?! My £60000 suit."

Naruto turned and looked at the unlucky human being who managed to catch his wrath. He was a guy around Hana's age and looked like one of those spoiled children, having hair that was heavily concentrated with hair products and a black suit. He was a bit good looking. Naruto smirked.

"I'm sorry." He got up dusting himself off. "I've not been myself recently."

Lena and Hana didn't move to correct the rich guy, curious to see how this would play out.

"Well watch yourself next time. _Tch!_ "

The man turned and saw Hana and gaped. "I can't believe it."

Hana arched an eyebrow and the man moved to one knee. "To think I'd have the chance of meeting you D'Va. This must be destiny! Oh and Tracer, this must be my day." He proclaimed.

 _Urgh!_ Naruto groaned at the _suave_ of the man. Oh he was so going to get pranked.

"I didn't get your name." Hana muttered, in puzzlement.

"I'm Annass Remington."

A brief silence went through the lobby as the three individuals blinked, trying to make sure what they heard was correct.

Naruto snorted.

"You are…Annass." Lena asked to be sure. Her eyes were red in trying to contain her laughter. She coughed out in an attempt to stifle the laughter that managed to burst out from her lips.

"Yes." Annass chuckled. "I'm Dutch."

"Well." Hana's lip trembled. "Pleased to meet you, _Annass_."

"The pleasure's all mine." Annass replied with a smile. "I see you are heading to the lift. You ladies mind an escort?"

Hana was about to decline when a look from Naruto and Lena made her rethink. "Sure I do. Why don't we head over then?"

Annass chuckled and turned to Naruto. "Hey brat get over here and get the lift for us. Give you fifty bucks."

Naruto chuckled at the pain he was going to put this man through and nodded his head. He gave a strained smile. "Sure thing Mr. Ann-ass."

Hana coughed out.

As they walked towards the lift, Annass decided to comment. "In case you don't know, my father is a great sponsor of the Overwatch Program. Naturally, they were disbanded but he was one of those that pushed for it to be re-instated."

"I guess the world owes your father a great deal Mr. Annass." Lena commented.

"Please call me, Annass." The man winked.

 _Holy Ramen!_ Naruto tried his best to hold his laughter, tears emerging from the edges of his eyes. This day couldn't get any better.

 **…**

The ride upwards was slow and steady, a soft tune playing in the background. Naruto looked at Annass who was all too giddy about being on the lift with the two female agents.

He didn't like that.

"Um sir."

"What it." Annass asked with an arched eyebrow.

Naruto had an innocent look on his face. "Have you seen the Devil?"

Annass looked taken aback. "W…What?!"

"He must mean the movie, right?" Hana commented with a smile, trying to calm his fright. She reached into her bag to remove a small remote.

"Sure. Sure." Naruto chuckled, looking at Annass calculatedly, causing him to look at him nervously.

"I…I've not seen it."

"Good to know." Naruto mused, nodding in thought and whistling away.

Annass looked to Lena. "S…Sorry but, do you girls know him?"

"Uh no." Hana commented. "He's actually helping us get a certain task done."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "It's not every day you get to work for someone like Tracer and D'Va, right?"

"Hmmm." Annass scoffed. "Well I guess that's all you'll amount to. I mean why work when you can meet them personally?"

"Riiiight." Naruto nodded his head in agreement. His eyebrow twitching at the covered insult to which the ladies giggled a bit.

This aided in inflating the Annass' ego making him nod proudly. Lena placed her right hand to his shoulder and whispered. "Though if you ask me, he's a little weird don't you think? I mean look at him."

Annass looked to Naruto who was humming a lullaby while dancing with his head.

"I know right." He whispered back. "Come to think of it, he told me he hadn't been himself recently, I think he's insane."

 **"Shut up!"** ** _BANG!_**

Annass squeaked in fear prompting bewildered looks from the ladies. He coughed in an attempt to make them forget about his little outburst, turning to Naruto who was the cause of the sound. Naruto chuckled, apologizing with a smile, his fist making the earlier sound with the door.

"Sorry sir, like I've said. I've not been myself lately. The voices are a little bit rampant."

 _Voices?! What the hell?!_ "I think we need to leave right now." Annass spoke to which the females nodded in agreement, a bit scared. Annass looked to Naruto. "You can go back to the lobby."

"I really don't think so sir." Naruto commented with a smile. "It's not protocol for me to leave you guys just yet. I've been contracted to serve you guys, it's unethical for me to leave."

"Contracted? I just gave you bloody fifty pounds!"

"You made a contract sir." Naruto frowned, his voice deepening, making Annass slightly nervous. "I have yet to give you the customers' satisfaction."

"Fine! Drop me here!" He gulped.

Naruto then smiled deviously, creeping the man out entirely. "No sir. You were heading to the top floor, and that's where you'll go. As I said, I hate to leave my customers, unsatisfied. So please be patient eh?"

Hana and Lena were impressed with Naruto's acting skills and decided to get in on the action too.

Lena blinked. "Wait a minute, aren't we supposed to be on our floor by now? Why is it taking long?"

Naruto chuckled a bit scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry, we are going to take a little detour."

"T…To where?" Hana asked in fright.

Naruto chuckled darkly. " **To Hell.** "

Suddenly, the light switched off and a scream filled the lift. Red light then filled the room revealing Annass looking around in shock and fright as Hana and Lena lay on the floor, dead.

"Holy shit Fucking crap! What have you done?!"

"Those are pretty coarse languages man. And _Holy Shit fucking crap?_ Really?"

"Oh my God spare me!"

"I don't think you should call him here. He's a very busy guy. I doubt he'd want to waste his time on ya."

The man leaned to the lift walls. "I'll give you anything, p…please spare me!"

Naruto clicked his tongue in contemplation. "I don't know, I kinda want you dead. I really doubt you have anything to offer me."

"I have money! Lots of it."

"Don't need it."

"C…Cars?"

"Nope."

"Girls?! I have a cute sister."

"You sicken me dude. Oh no." Naruto spoke in horror. "He's taking over."

"Who is taking over?!" Annass asked in fright before Naruto's body stilled. It was as if someone placed a pause button on him. His body was completely still, not moving a single inch.

Annass looked puzzled, and tried to move forward. "H…Hey. Are you-"

Naruto released a growl prompting a squeak from him.

 _What the hell is going on?!_

Suddenly, a deep voice emerged from Naruto's throat, completely freaking the man out.

" **I need a new host. This one is frail, fragile, I thought been in a kid would help satiate my hunger. I need a mature man. Hmm, you might be appropriate.** "

"W…What?" The man's legs trembled as he looked in fright. This was so not a good day.

The red light began to flash in and out, intervals of darkness in between. " **You might be appropriate. What is your name young man?** "

"I'm Ann… I'm Annass!"

" **Come closer.** "

Annass was completely pulled in by fear, looking at the demon, or was it a devil. His eyes widened as he remembered Naruto's first words to him when they entered the lift.

 ** _"Um sir."_**

 ** _"What it." Annass asked with an arched eyebrow._**

 ** _Naruto had an innocent look on his face. "Have you seen the Devil?"_**

 _Holy Shit! It's the Devil!_

"I don't think I'm the one you are looking for."

" **Of course you are. So Annass, you are going to be my new host. We will take over this world, one continent at a time, and when we are done, this world will quake in fear.** " Naruto then laughed out prompting Annass to tears.

A hand tapped his shoulder prompting him to squeak and shift his gaze to the right. He looked in shock as Hana looked at him with a bloodied lip.

"Hey there."

"Oh." Annass blacked out, fainting straight to unconsciousness.

"I think I gave him a heart attack." Hana blinked, the lighting resuming to the lift. The lift began to move upwards.

Lena looked at his prone body. "I think he soiled himself."

"Yuck." Naruto gained a disgusted look. "Well, I guess if it was me I would have probably done so."

Hana chuckled before it burst out into laughter prompting chuckles from Naruto and Lena who laughed at the occurrences.

Lena spoke between breaths. "I…I can't believe his name was Annass!"

"I know right?!" Naruto chuckled in agreement. "It took me the will of a Thousand Goku's not to tear up!"

The trio didn't know that the lift's door was opened and people looked at the trio laughing like they just burst out from the Asylum.

Naruto blinked and turned, looking to the group of elderlies that looked at them in confusion.

"Uhh, hey girls… Okay, I think we should leave."

"Yea… You're right."

 **HOURS LATER**

Lena sighed stretching her muscles. "I can't believe filing our mission statement took hours."

"I'm guessing the fact that we were late had a hand in that." Hana muttered, the trio stepping out into the lobby.

As soon as they came out, they could feel commotion in the distance.

"What do you think is that?" Lena asked out arching an eyebrow.

Naruto looked in a grimace. "I think we know who it is."

The security men were taking Annass into a police vehicle to his protests.

"I'm telling you! They are demons! The Devil has possessed D'Va and Tracer and made them his followers! He killed them and sent his demons into them! Don't be fooled! The end time is nigh!"

"Uhh…" Naruto could only make out.

"I think we should leave." Lena suggested.

Hana clicked her tongue. "Daam right."

Who knew pranking the hell out of a guy could get him arrested, and possibly placed in the looney bin? I mean what are the odds?

 **A/N: The name Annass actually exists, I couldn't just help it but use it.**


	10. Chapter 10

SIDE BIT: **DANZO GOES '** ** _TRUMP'_** **IN KONOHA.**

 _Good evening viewers, I am Moegi, welcome to our daily broadcast revolving around the First Democratic elections fully put in place by the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi-sama._

"Huh?" Boruto looked from the dining table to the flat screen in the sitting room. He was seen munching in a toast, while preparing tea. _Oh, those election interviews huh._

"Hey Dad!" Not hearing an answer, he shrugged, listening while making breakfast.

 _Today we have a special guest who is hoping to ramp up votes for the upcoming elections as well as point out why voting him is the best way to go. He is fighting for the seat alongside Uzumaki Naruto the hero of the elemental nations._

"No way." Boruto muttered out with a widened gaze.

 _Please welcome-_

"Dad!"

 _-Shimura Danzo._

"What is it?" Naruto groaned stepping out of the door. Boruto gestured to the tv to which Naruto blinked a bit. He sighed seeing the smug smirk on the warmonger's face. "This shouldn't be good."

Boruto smirked. "Coffee?"

"Hell Yea."

 ** _…_**

"So Mr. Danzo, you are running against the toughest opposition ever, I mean, it's Uzumaki Naruto."

"Of course you are in love with him."

"Wha-"

" ** _Everyone_** is in love with him. Who wouldn't? I mean, it's the hero right?" Danzo asked with a smirk.

Moegi looked bewildered. "Uh."

"You all cheer for him when he goes _oh I am going to keep peace and order_ in the nations, blah blah blah. Oh come on! Seriously aren't you people seeing the conspiracy?"

"Conspiracy?"

"Naruto, Kakashi, Obito and Madara and heck even Tsunade were all in the Infinite Dream Plan. It was just a big political gamble from the start."

"Huh?!" Moegi looked with a slacked jaw.

"Don't be deceived by those smiles." Danzo exclaimed. He then further buttressed his point. "And yes, my credible sources in ROOT told me all of his plan."

Danzo leaned forward as if sharing a secret. "And I can even prove, he wasn't born in the village."

Moegi looked incredulous looking around. _Am I being pranked or something? I knew there was something fishy when Konohamaru begged me to hold this show. His stupid reporter girlfriend…_

"Um sir." She chuckled, pointing out. "He is the Son of the Fourth Hokage."

"Or is he?" Danzo whispered, looking to the camera. He then used his hands to indicate an explosion in his head. He whispered again. "Mind blown."

…

Naruto looked with a gaping jaw. _"What the f…"_ He halted his statement knowing Boruto was in the room.

Hinata stepped into the parlor, a disapproving frown emerged from her face. _"You guys started breakfast already?"_

 _"Yo, Hinata come check this out."_ Naruto muttered ignoring her last statement.

She blinked looking at the screen. _"Is that Danzo-san?"_

 ** _…_**

"Okaaay." Moegi drawled, feeling amused about the whole thing. "Is it possible that all you've said now is false?"

"Naruto is a bloody immigrant!" Danzo exclaimed, slamming his fist on the table.

"Wow."

"His real parents were. The Fourth couldn't place the Nine tails in his child because as a result of the Kyuubi being extracted from Uzumaki Kushina, their child died! So he quickly flashed to the slums, found a child and took him from the parents who were all glad to let him go. I'm sure they are in _Tetsu no kuni_ now, enjoying the benefits of their sacrifice. And funny thing? They were blonds! Minato is very articulate, even in the time of peril."

"And the Infinite Dream?"

"My credible source dates back to when the kid was a _genin_. The current Sixth Hokage was his sensei then, and so they came up with a well thought out plan to eliminate the potential candidates aiming to impede their control over Konoha."

"Really?"

"Yea." Danzo affirmed. "Kakashi then went to meet Obito who had reconciled with him after the Third Shinobi war, but decided to stay away from the village because the loss of Nohara Rin was too much on him. So Kakashi spoke to Obito, who knew Madara, who advised him to create the Akatsuki, in summary, it's a fuckin' big spider's web! The entire Fourth Shinobi world war was brought about by a couple of politicians. I know, sounds like a bad fanfiction huh? That's the trick. You'd never know, you're never supposed to know. Hiruzen knew, and guess what happened to him, Orochimaru killed him. My life is actually in danger. I know this from my sources."

 _Who the hell are these fucking sources?!_

Moegi looked on with widened eyes, unable to comment. She was slack jawed completely.

A cough from the camera man made her to blink and look towards him before coughing and sighing. She looked to the script she was holding.

"So what are your plans for Konoha?"

"It's because of Naruto we are having this problems now. Had Hashirama built a bigger wall, we would have been safe. We need a bigger wa-"

Naruto switched off the television looking shocked. Hinata and Boruto looked at the screen in puzzlement.

"I think I need to speak to Kakashi."

"Yea, you do that."

 **…**

Kakashi was seen speaking to Tsunade in alarm.

"Oh shit! I think he's on to us!"

Tsunade was seen shocked looking at the muted screen. "But this should be impossible! Who would have told him?! We were very careful!"

"This was a close circle. Jiraiya freaking died for this! I'm sure it's Obito, that asshole loves conspiracies."

"What do you think we do now?"

"Oh I know." Naruto spoke stepping into the room with a darkened gaze.

"We kill Danzo, then, **we start another shinobi world war.** "

 **…**

NOTE: No political jibber jabber involved here. Just meant to be fun. I'm not even American so I don't really care about their politics. Heck, I don't even care about mine. Trump though, is hilarious.


	11. Chapter 11

**_ILLICIT MISCONCEPTIONS_**

"Oh God Yes!"

Lena blinked. She was at the dining table eating a toast when she heard the euphoric exclamation from Naruto's room. Looking puzzled, she looked upwards.

"God it has been so long! Feels so damn good!"

"What the-" She turned her head to look upwards, an incredulous expression on her face. She then laughed it off. "No, he wouldn't actuall-"

"Yes!"

That shout shut her up. _Oh my God!_ Her eyes widened as a nervous expression emerged on her face. _What the hell is happening? He couldn't possibly be doing it. Could he? I didn't see a girl-_

She chastised herself hitting herself on her head. "What are you saying Lena?!"

She then looked up in horror. _Is he… Is he doing it by himself?_

A horrified blush emerged on her face at the images that creeped up on her face.

She looked upwards in anger listening to his exclaims. "Doesn't he know how to be quiet?! Geez!"

In about two minutes, Lena heard a satisfied groan from Naruto to which she scrunched up her face in disgust, feeling nauseous. She dropped her toast to the plate, losing her appetite. No way was she entering his room anymore. "And he was so loud. Why is Hana not here?" She sighed in resignation. "Would have been hilarious, and less creepy."

Hearing his footsteps coming down she looked at him in disgust at the satisfied expression on his face.

 _Phew! That was a lot._ He let out a sigh of relief and looked towards Lena, blinking at the expression on her face.

"Uh, Lena what's wrong?"

"You… stupid… idiot."

Naruto blinked innocently. "Huh?"

She looked at him with a twitching eyebrow. "What were you doing upstairs?!"

"I know right?!" Naruto asked excitedly to her astonishment and extreme confusion.

"Wha-"

"It's like there's this hole, and filling it feels so good. Can't believe it's been a while since I tried that. And the stuff that came out, it was a lot!"

She looked at him horrified to which Naruto paid no heed. "A… A while?"

Naruto nodded his head, heading to the table. "Yea, I should be doing it constantly now." He looked in thought. "Or is it because I haven't done it in a while that it felt so good? What do you think?"

She gaped at him. _What is happening here?!_

She shook her head and looked at him reaching for his breakfast. She stammered. "D…Did you at least wash your hands?"

Naruto looked at her arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Why?"

"Well because you're supposed to?!"

Naruto shifted his head in the negative. "You don't."

"I do!" Lena shouted out before her eyes widened. "What?!" She looked at him in horror. "What?!"

Naruto looked totally alarmed looking around. "What?"

"What are you saying?"

Naruto looked sideways in puzzlement. This was confusing. "That you do it and you don't clean your hands."

"How do you know that?! And I do wash my hands!"

"Because I see you do it almost every time." Naruto spoke out incredulously.

Lena looked uneasy. "You… watch me?"

Naruto looked at her like it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah? I thought you didn't mind."

"Everybody minds!" She exclaimed.

"Winston does it. Hana does it. Heck even Mei does it!"

She looked completely disturbed. "What is wrong with you?!"

"I don't get what's the big deal about cleaning your ears!" Naruto found his voice rising.

"Well it's…" She trailed off. She blinked. "Wait, what?"

"I mean what's wrong if people see you!"

Lena face was completely red at the realization. "Oh! You were… You were… You were cleaning your ears! Hahahahahaha." She laughed out nervously, prompting a confused look from Naruto.

 _Is she alright up there?_

Lena kept laughing while eating her toast. Her eyes then widened at what she said earlier. _Oh my God I just admitted that-! Nah, he's dumb, he wouldn't realize it._

She laughed the thought off prompting Naruto to look at her in a confused state before placing his breakfast on a tray. "I'll think I'll eat in my room."

"Yeah you do that."

"Riiiight, Right." Naruto nodded slowly and took his breakfast to his room leaving a nervously laughing Lena in the dining table.

One think was for sure, he was officially creeped out. Who knew using a cotton bud to clean your ears would generate such a reaction from her?

She was really weird.


	12. Chapter 12

**_A NICE TOUCH OF HOME_**

A large hawk hovered over the bamboo-brown forest which was a leafy paradise. Scurrying squirrels searched for food under bristles of wispy shrubs and snuffling boar ate under the combs of feathery moss.

Numerous animals went about their activities in the forests, enjoying the provisions of Nature all around the land.

The sounds of silent footsteps were heard as a red rain coat hooded individual walked across the forests with a rifle held well. Looking down, the hunter saw an animal's footprints on the ground, still wet from pelting rain a short while ago.

The hunter crouched, examining the print. It was close. From the size and depth, the target was adjudged to be a deer, perfect for meat. One thing to consider was timing and planning. How much time was available till the animals went scurrying to their hiding spots?

Crouching in alertness, a rustle was heard in the distance. The figure paused and observed the deer a long distance away. It was too far away. A shot from that distance would not be feasible; a shorter distance was necessary.

Stealthily, the hunter walked closer to the deer that was munching on the grass. At a superb distance, the hunter took point, and directed the nozzle of the rifle to the deer.

It was a perfect aim. It was going to be an awesome night.

 ** _Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep…_**

The hunter seemed startled just as the deer, because a repetitive beeping noise from the hunter's pockets sent the deer running away from the scene. The hunter seethed as a cursed whisper made way.

"Fuck! Forgot to silence the damn thing!"

The feminine voice seemed irritated at the interruption and removed the little tablet in her pouch that was hanging from her shoulder. Sighing in resignation she looked to the tablet, with a clicking sound emerging from her mouth. "Intruders?"

Scoffing a bit, she pocketed the tablet and grunted in annoyance while looking towards the morning sun.

"East huh. Seems we are hunting something else today."

Hanging her rifle on her shoulder, she began with a quick jog to the area the intruders were spotted with a repetitive mantra escaping from her lips. "Please be a threat, please be a threat, please be a threat…"

 **Xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx xxxx**

"What are we doing here?" Naruto asked, looking through the forests with Lena seen walking beside him. The two were in raincoats with the hood pulled right over their heads. "You haven't told me yet."

"Who was the one that said he was excited to go on a mission with me?" Lena arched an eyebrow to Naruto who sighed in resignation. "Well I thought it was long due." Lena remarked as she pushed aside a large shrub, letting Naruto pass through. Mouthing a silent thanks, Naruto looked to the dripping water from the leaves high above them.

"We are to meet a woman." Lena spoke. "An agent actually."

"But does she know that we are here?"

Lena smirked as they trudged along the wet earth, not trying to accidentally sink their feet into mud. "I figured we'd surprise her eh?"

Naruto laughed sarcastically. "Yea that would work out fine."

Lena chuckled at the thought.

"Just saying you know, she might be nuts." Naruto mused as he stepped over a log. "Never one for huge surprises."

"Should you be saying that?" Lena looked around in slight nervousness. "She might be listening in."

Naruto laughed jokingly. "I really doubt that. Have you actually met her?"

"Actually-"

A shot right between his legs shut both him and Lena up. Lena swiftly reached for her gun and pointed it towards the area the shot came from. _Is it her? Or a foreign element?_

Naruto was completely rooted in his spot with his widened eyes looking at the newly made hole by the bullet. "Holy shit!"

"Calm down Naruto!" Lena whispered.

The next familiar voice though, confirmed her thoughts. "You can put down your hoods. I need to know who you are."

Naruto blinked at the voice. His eyes widened and looked to Lena in excitement. "No way!"

Lena just mouthed 'surprise!' excitedly and exposed her face.

"Hey there!" Lena smiled as she dropped down her hood. "It's me!"

"Lena?" The voice sounded surprised. "Then the little shrimp is-"

"Yup!" Lena nodded with her eyes closed at tricking two adept pranksters. She was currently feeling proud of herself.

"Hey there Emily!" Naruto yelled out in excitement to the distance. Not receiving any answer Naruto grimaced and looked around in alertness. "W…Where are you?!"

Lena frowned and looked around. She wasn't liking this.

"Right behind you!"

"Aah!"

Lena and Naruto jumped a bit at the orange haired woman right behind them. The snickers which evolved to full on cackling creeped the hell out of them. "Ha! That would teach you two to drop by unannounced!"

"Geez Emily." Lena placed her arms akimbo. "We were just trying to surprise you. How do you always do that? Where you a ninja in another life or something?"

Emily just snickered before looking at a smiling Naruto before enveloping him in a hug. "Come here you little shrimp!"

"S…Stop that!" Naruto blushed in embarrassment at the look Lena was giving him, well apart from the fact that his face was pressed directly on her breasts. Let's just say she wasn't too keen on letting go. Naruto had _nooo_ problem with that.

Lena on the other hand immediately began to coo. "Aww. Are you getting embarrassed Naruto?"

Emily laughed and looked to Naruto's disgruntled face. She began to pinch his cheek playfully. "He is isn't he? He's so cute when he makes his face like that." She then released Naruto who was 'glad' to be out of her grip, _well…not really_.

"So, what are you guys doing here interrupting my… Oh yea!" She seethed and bopped both of them on their heads.

"Ow! W…What did we do?" Lena asked with a pout as she rubbed her head gently.

"Come with me!"

Naruto blinked at the high tone. "T…To where?"

"To what I was doing before you decided to grace me with your presence -which I adore by the way- Hunting!"

"Woo hoo!" Lena giggled and went after Emily. "It's been a while since I hunted anything!"

"No! You are doing no such thing Lena." Emily pointed out with her head shaking in the negative.

Lena's face fell. "Wha… Why?"

"Because I don't want you disintegrating anything while you are here. Geez, the last time you did that I went days without meat, and mama needs some meat!"

Lena looked incredulous. "Just how much do you eat?"

"Enough to keep this body in shape." Emily rolled her eyes. "Duh."

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Not the shape one would expect. Where does all the food go to? You don't get fat, you just stay the same. I swear sometimes you look younger."

"Hehehehehe." Emily waved the comment bashfully. "You always know what to say dear."

Naruto who didn't bother to involve himself with the discussion heard a snort in the distance and blinked. "What's that?!"

Emily grinned devilishly. "Pig!" And took off. "Come on! Stealth be damned!"

Lena and Naruto caught up to a pig that was drinking at the edge of the stream. They arrived in time for Emily to cackle loudly as she tackled the pig to the ground.

Naruto stepped back in surprise. "Whoa."

The pig fought back, moving around randomly but couldn't shake off the predator determined to have its prey. Naruto and Lena just watched aghast as Emily managed to pin the unfortunate pig to the earth and with a hunting knife, sunk the blade repeatedly into the poor animal.

"Oh my…" Lena looked on with her mouth agape at the bloody display. She was a little turned on but she wasn't going to admit it.

"What the hell did this jungle do to Emily?" Naruto spoke in shock.

With a cackle, Emily slit the pig's throat, as blood seemed to pour out endlessly. With time though, the pig stopped struggling and stayed still, dead.

A bloodied Emily let out a loud sigh and looked to the rooted duo that came after her. She laughed. "Well, dinner's sorted."

"So." Cleaning the blood from the knife using the body of the pig, she gestured the knife towards them. "Would anyone want to help me here?"

The two shifted their heads in the negative. "We're good."

Emily shrugged. "Bummer." And looked to the pig, slowly caressing it. "Well piggy, looks like it's you and me again."

"Poor piggy." Naruto closed his eyes in prayer as squelching sounds of Emily gutting the pig filled the region.

Lena nodded. "Had a long life ahead of him."

"He will be missed, by friends and families alike."

"It's a _she_ dumbass." Emily quipped in.

 **…**

Emily stepped out of her room to the parlor where Naruto and Lena were helping themselves to a bowl of cereal. She was spotted in a robe, running a towel through her hair. She whistled. "That was a lot of blood from a pig."

Naruto and Lena felt uneasy at those words while staring at their bowl. The memories about the woman before them massacring a pig right in front of them did no good.

"So, what brings you both here? You must have missed me huh."

Lena chuckled as she relaxed into her chair after finishing her brief meal. "Actually, Winston noticed some unfamiliar signatures within the base and sent us to check it out, and grant help if necessary. Although, I thought it was quite pointless."

"Unfamiliar signatures huh." Emily hummed in thought before her face brightened in remembrance. "Oh yea some agents of Talon tried to infiltrate the base but I and Genji took care of it."

Lena widened her eyes. "Talon?! Are you okay?"

Naruto blinked in excitement. "Genji was here?!"

"Yup, yup, and yup! Apparently he wanted to seek my assistance on one mission of his so it was taken care of. The agents are locked up right in the holding quarters."

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Winston would have not sent us here if you had reported it."

"Well I haven't _spoken_ to the intruders yet."

She sighed. "You mean torture."

Emily just laughed out nervously as she looked to the side in guilt. "W…What do you mean?"

"Very bad liar." Lena sighed. "Winston doesn't appreciate you sending scarred agents for information extraction. Dealing with them can be a bit…tedious."

Emily waved away the comment. "Oh please, little Winston appreciates me. They are quite ready to supply information when I'm done with them."

"When are you coming home?" Naruto interrupted the conversation for one he was quite wanting to ask for a while.

"Aw, Little Naruto love misses me." Emily cooed prompting a twitch from Naruto's eyebrow.

"I just want to know how long the mission is going to be." Naruto huffed as he looked to the side. Also, another fact was that she was a lot tamer at home compared this jungle adventurer that liked to gut pigs. One thing Naruto was sure of, was that when Emily was in _agent mode_ , she was very deadly and scary. At home she actually cooked nice meals, a certain merit owing to the fact that just him and Lena were around.

"Well, I should be home in a couple of days. Things aren't as serious as they were, just wrapping up loose ends with Talon."

"Yea you are right." Lena mused as she toyed with her goggles. "Things have stopped being fun."

Emily smirked lewdly at Lena. "Well I think when I come back we should catch up on lost _fun_ eh?"

Lena just giggled as Naruto looked on with widened eyes at the insinuation.

Basically, he was conflicted. This was hot, but it was his sister. Well, not technically.

It's funny how the mind tries to justify one's immoral thoughts.

"Earth to Naruto?"

Naruto blinked at Emily as her voice snapped him off his thoughts.

She arched an eyebrow. "Geez. What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing." Naruto answered quickly as he gulped his entire - now soggy – cereal in a go. "I…have to head to…the bathroom."

He quickly ran to away from the room leaving an amused Lena who looked dryly to a mischievous Emily. "Why did you do that?"

Emily just laughed. "It is fun watching him squirm. The little pervert."


	13. Chapter 13

**_THE CHILLI DUMP_**

"Oh not again!"

Naruto whined, running into the bathroom clutching desperately to his bottom.

"Are you okay?" Lena asked in amusement, following him. She looked at her watch as she stood by the door of the bathroom. "This is like the fourth time today, and it isn't even noon."

"Go away." Naruto's voice sounded drawn out.

"Oh man up."

Naruto looked tired as tears leaked out from his eyes. "I feel so sore."

Lena snorted, trying not to laugh. "I did tell you not to eat at that store."

"They said two plates of Ramen for one." Naruto retorted from the bathroom trying to defend himself. "I'm not stupid to refuse."

"I think your stupidity would have helped." She looked in thought. "Well in this case."

"What are you still doing there?! Go away!"

"As a loving sister, I can't let you suffer alone." Lena pointed out while snickering as Naruto looked dryly to the door. "I care you know."

"Yeah, you definitely care."

"Well, you should have let me cook something up for ya."

"I'm not in the mood to point out exactly why I didn't want that."

"So you don't like a little pepper, stop being such a wimp."

"Are we seriously having this discussion right now?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I am… You… Urgh! Just go!" Naruto pleaded.

"You know, they say laughter is the best medicine." Lena suggested in thought.

Naruto looked baffled. "How does that help my situation?!"

"Well," She let out a snicker. "Unless you have diarrhea."

Naruto just groaned as Lena scrunched up her face in disgust. "Ew, just clean up afterwards. Nasty boy." She let out cackles as she walked away.

"One day I'll lose it and kill her." Naruto thought darkly. His dark thoughts were interrupted as his stomach rumbled.

"What did I ever do to you?!" Naruto yelled to his stomach as tears came out. "I gave you all you wanted!"

 **…**

Naruto walked groggily towards the fridge as Lena looked to him.

His eyes were sunken, his body looked shrunken, like all his nutrients were gone in one fell swoop. She whistled.

"What's up smeagol?"

"I hate you."

Lena just laughed out as she leaned into her chair. "So, how was it?"

Naruto turned and looked at her in irritation. "What?"

"Your poop."

Naruto's eye twitched. "What?"

"Well I was told that an examination was needed."

"Who?"

Lena blinked. "Well, I called Mercy. She's with Winston at headquarters. She said I should get more information from you before we head there."

"What does Mercy have to-" Naruto looked with horrified blush. "You told Mercy?!"

"Well she is a doctor." Lena arched an eyebrow on his expression and had a predatory grin. "Oh, don't tell me you have a crush on her too."

"What?! No." Naruto fumed.

"Oh come on."

"You don't just tell people about my…" He looked around as if someone could hear. "Situation."

"Don't you want to get better?"

"Of course I do, but-"

"But nothing," Lena waved away his comment. "Besides Mercy's a doctor, she has that oath about confidentiality. She's the last person that will tell others."

Lena's phone rang causing her to arch an eyebrow. She looked down to see Hana calling.

"Huh."

"Well, who is it?"

"Hana, maybe a mission." She placed it to her ear. "Hey there Hana, sup _luv_!"

Her eyes widened, looking to Naruto as a snort threatened to emerge.

Naruto looked scandalized. _"_ Oh come on!"

 **…**

Naruto looked to Lena in anger as she looked back at him with a snickering laugh. Mercy was seen taking his temperature to his embarrassment.

"You really don't have to do this Mercy."

"Nonsense _Naru_." Mercy spoke holding a chart before writing seriously. "I cannot sleep in good sense when my cute little baby has such violent and uncontrollable bowel movement."

Naruto looked in defeat, muttering weakly. "Don't call it that."

"So how is it?"

"How is what?"

"Your excrement."

Naruto shivered. "Mercy?!"

"I don't get it, I just want to know how it is." She spoke in puzzlement to a snickering Lena. "We've actually toned down the terms so it is street friendly. So stop me when I hit jackpot." She looked to her chart. "So, is it the Beer dump, the Chilli dump, the splash-back dump, the childbirth dump-"

"Mercy, what the f…?!" No matter how embarrassed he was, he knew particularly how Mercy felt about curse words. The last time, he received a spanking that caused him to question his sanity, considering he was actually liking it towards the end.

"Well, I have to have all the information." Mercy looked unperturbed, ignorant of his thoughts. "Besides, what are you embarrassed about?"

"Everything right now!"

"Uh… chilli dump?" Lena inquired like a good student. "I haven't heard of that one."

Naruto looked in bafflement. "Are you serious?"

"Well," Mercy looked ever so ready to impart knowledge to the agent and embarrassed teen before him. "It kinda makes your ass look like a Japanese flag."

Naruto's body stilled.

Lena winced. "Ooh, that's not good."

"Really hot when coming out." Mercy continued. "It's never good when it combines with the _machine-gun dump._ "

"Ouch." Lena whistled as she shivered. "That doesn't sound pretty."

Mercy nodded quickly. "Yeah you do not want the Chilli dump, it's like napalm coming out of your ass."

Naruto winced at the description. _I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this, I'm not hearing this._

Mercy continued, looking to the distance in nostalgia. "It's very rare one experiences the perfect dump; smooth, painless, makes you feel all is right in the world."

"Yeah." Lena looked in bliss. "The perfect dump."

Mercy looked back to the teen. "So which is it?"

Naruto just looked in defeat, wondering how these ladies could be so crass. "Just kill me."

 **…**

Mercy finished his examination, removing her synthetic gloves which made a slapping sound as they came off.

"Well, it's nothing serious."

Mercy commented as Naruto shivered, while curled up in a ball, whimpering.

 _I've been violated._

A glow around his body, suddenly brought relief through his system causing him to look stunned towards Mercy. "Feeling better?"

"Actually, yes." Naruto blinked in surprise as his stomach stopped bothering him. He slowly sat up on the bed inhaling and exhaling before arching an eyebrow. "Wow."

"See." Lena smirked smugly. "I told you we had it covered."

"Wait a minute." Naruto clenched his fist as Mercy looked at him.

"Yeah?"

He looked in embarrassment and anger. "Was that necessary?"

"What?"

"When you placed your… in my…"

"You mean the basic colon exam? Oh from what I observed, no; but you know Lena suggested it to be sure."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he turned only to see an empty chair with the note. _See you at home!_

"That bitch!"

A slap to the head made him wince. "Ow! What was that-"

He gulped, seeing a stern expression from Mercy. " **What did you just say?** "

"Uh…" Naruto stammered as a bead of sweat went down the side of his head. The aura around her was definitely scary. _Holy shit!_ "Nothing?"

"Good, because I heard nothing right?"

"R…Right."

He found himself enveloped in a hug as his face was buried between two fleshy orbs. This was a confusing time in his life.

"How could such a cute little boy say such uncouth words?!"

Thinking quickly, he just slowly shifted his hips sideways, while thinking of ways to punish his sister.

She had it coming for so long.

 **A/N: After so long?! A surprise update? Am I still alive?**

 **Hehe; I don't really know what to say other that I've been in school. Considering it's been almost 5 months since I've updated this fic. I'm so stunned by your dedication and I promise to try and let it stay fresh in your minds.**

 **For a nice quick time, you can go through the whole story again.**

 **So what do you guys think? I really hate the Chilli dump; makes sense I'd write up a chap about it.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Holy shit an update?!" Naruto asked, staring in surprise at the newly handed script. "I thought we were done with the friggin' story!"

"How can we be done with the story?" Sam asked, looking exasperated. "I don't want to end this story on a shitty chapter. I was so out of ideas I literally used poop-jokes to update it."

"Poop-jokes? There wasn't a single poop joke."

"The entire story was a poop joke and people loved it." Sam defended. "Check the reviews," the Author smirked, "one weird guy said I should look up A110 Thunderbird, and I loved it."

"Who the hell was that?"

"I've forgotten if I'm honest, I haven't updated this piece of shit since May. Let's see…" Scrolls through reviews and blinks. "Damn, someone almost flooded the review page with _Please Update soon_."

"Guests… huh." Naruto snickered while Sam rummaged through the reviews till he found it.

"Here we go, its S…Sau…ks… Its San…guiAnima…?"

"I'm tired man, do you realize the amount of work it takes to be in over three hundred thousand stories, over a thousand crossovers and so on… I thought this was going to be done so I can rest. Acting's stressful y'know."

"Oh grow up." Sam said, looking through his plot points. "Besides, I have a lot off untangled threads, I have the Widowmaker plotline, I have your past to deal with, I have Talon doing weird shit, and I haven't even introduced over half the characters of Overwatch."

"I think you're taking this story a bit too seriously."

"That's the fucking problem!" Sam leaned in whispering to Naruto. "Is cursing allowed on a T rating?"

"I don't know… probably."

"Screw it! I wanted this to be an attempt of writing lazy fanfiction, you know, the story where I don't have to give a crap about character development or plot or anything other than to just laugh."

"Just like Bleach." Naruto quipped.

"Oh ho ho ho, my, you did not just do that."

"Oh I did."

"How does Bleach even," Sam shook his head. "You know what, I'm not going to go into this. Anyways I was saying, I wanted this to be a nice funny romp, y'know like the Marvel movies, and now, what happens at the second or was it the third chapter, I went dark. I literally killed a baby."

"Yea, you went full DC, Hehehehe, oh yea, I was hoping to talk to you about that. That was too much, even for me, even if I didn't do it." Naruto shook his head in wonder. "And that's saying a lot, I have done really dark shit which is not in my characterization from the main series!"

Sam laughed. "Yea, we have uhh, Rapist Naruto, Killer Naruto, Grey Naruto, Dark Naruto, Animal Naruto, and I don't even want to talk about what you and Akamaru have done." Sam whistled. "A lot of Dark fics that suck."

"Most of your fics have a dark Naruto in them, you are not outside the box at all, and they suck."

"They do not! Only three out of the five, correction, are dark, and in my defense, almost all the good ideas are taken! Do you know how long it was since I read an awesome fanfiction, it's been ages, nowadays it's all about wierdos pairing Boruto and Iwabe, or Boruto and Denki."

"Which one do you think has the potential to be the next NarutoxSasuke?"

"Ha! None… You two are legendary. I really doubt there is a malexmale pairing that surpasses you two."

"We call it Yaoi."

"I don't give a fuck man."

"So wait, let me get this straight. This isn't an update."

"Nope." Sam said. "This is just a stylish Author's note made in a comical way that I'm not dead, and an update is coming."

"You're an asshole."

"I know right?!" Sam laughed maniacally.

"You don't do that!"

Sam looked taken aback. "W…What?"

"Update a chapter and get people's hopes up and then place this in there like some heartless asshole."

"What can I say, I'm that awesome."

"Or dumb. Have you even started typing the next chapter?"

"I was done with my exams two days ago! I slept through yesterday and I woke up this morning to assure the world that I wasn't dead!"

"Wow… you're like a hero."

"Thank you, Naruto." Sam began to smile which changed to a sigh after hearing Naruto's snicker. "Sarcasm huh… You know, I can reconsider the harem thingy."

"You'd give me a harem?" Naruto asked in excitement.

"No!"

Naruto's face fell.

"Ha! Look at ya face, Harems suck and makes the story a bit jarring for me."

"Harems exist in real world y'know!"

"Not the way depicted in fanfiction." Sam folded his arms unconvinced. "Look man I have an interview with Time magazine regarding my literary exploits."

"You've written five shitty fics and you think you're George R. R. Martin?"

"I know my stories isn't like, _'A Song of Fire and Ice'_ but-"

"It isn't."

Sam's face fell. "O…Oh."

"Yea. It isn't."

"Wow… that uh, that says a lot. I think I'm going to do lie down till I'm no longer depressed."

"Yea you do that."

…

 **So yea, long story short, I'm back!**

 _ **Dodges the countless number of hateful stones.**_

 **Alright calm down! Don't rant, it's your favorite author here.**

 _Pfft!_

 **Shut up Lena!**

 **Well I am done with my exams and I hope to resume updating my stories as usual. I'm so glad I'm done with the exams, it was soooo stressful!**

 **But I'm back and I'm gonna update and update and update as hell. I hope I'll be done with some of my stories, by the time the break is over. I'm using this as a medium to reach all my readers cuz I feel this is the story I've done the most injustice to. So much potential y'know.**

 **But yea, I haven't abandoned it, and I never will, next update comes out in the next three weeks. Go read an Annass chapter if you bored.**

 **See ya in the next three weeks!**

…

 _ **Pfft! What an asshole…**_

 _ **THREE WEEKS LATER**_

…

 _ **DETENTION FACILITY, BOREHAM CI, LONDON.**_

"So uh… holy shit." A man in a cleanly dressed suit looked on to the jail occupant. "You look like shit."

"How long did you need to pay my fucking bail?" The shadowed occupant growled in irritation.

"Dad was the one who said we should let you sleep for a while in here. Thought it was hilarious."

"That asshole. You're a shitty lawyer."

"Heh, I know that." The lawyer replied with a smirk. He had light green hair that was styled backwards, wearing a spectacles over his black pupils. "But this shitty lawyer just helped your ass. So, you coming out or not?" The man signaled the police officer to open the cell to which the officer heeded to.

"They fucked me up y'know." The occupant of the cell clenched his fist. "Overwatch fucked me up good."

"It was nothing serious."

"They insulted me."

"Come on man, I think it was your fault." The lawyer let out a chuckle, "You were always that easy to rile up."

"You are free to go." The police officer said to which the occupant scoffed. "Just stay out of trouble."

"Fuck off."

"It seems like you want to stay another night eh?" The officer asked to which the lawyer interceded.

"He's just pissed off, you know how he gets."

The police officer scowled and walked away muttering something along the lines of spoilt douchebags."

The lawyer stepped into the darkened cell and patted the occupants shoulder.

"Come on Annass, let's get ya home."

 _ **THE RANGER**_

…

 **RING!**

The alarm blared even louder than before in the Oxton household and Naruto didn't seem intent on waking up. For a moment it was like he had blocked his ears completely to the noise.

Lena stepped into his room with irritation in her features. If he wasn't going to ever wake up to the alarm, why didn't he just turn it off? She sighed in annoyance and moved to turn it off when she saw his covered frame snuggled under the blankets.

She smiled at his rising and falling pulse, and moved towards the alarm, turning it off.

"Lazy ass." She muttered, before moving out of the room. Closing the door, she wondered how long was left for him before he left for the Overwatch Academy. It was weeks away, but it seemed like it was tomorrow. She wanted Emily to get back in time so the house wouldn't feel as lonely when he eventually left for the academy.

Her phone began to beep, causing her to blink and stare at her phone. It was an alert.

"It's time huh…"

She had to head on to the Headquarters. She thought on whether she could call someone to help keep an eye over Naruto, but she thought nothing of it, not wanting to give an unnecessary headache to someone. Besides, she was confident, Naruto could take care of himself.

Right?

…

Naruto yawned, pushing the blankets off his frame, and staring aimlessly to the distance, sleep still visible in his eyes. He was seen to be wearing noise canceling headphones, definitely the reason why he didn't smash the alarm as usual. He let out a yawn removing the headphones right after.

Today felt weird.

He moved to the kitchen while scratching his butt, still in a daze, to find a note on the kitchen table.

 _Lena huh._

He read through it with a half lidded gaze. "Uhuh… uhuh… huh…" _So… She's out… Which means…_

He looked to the rest of the home, a single thought going through his head. He arched an eyebrow.

"I'm… free!" He yelled out, as if he wasn't asleep just a few minutes ago.

This was gonna rock! What could he do? What could he do?!

It was like Michael Jackson's ' _Beat It_ ' sprang to life from nowhere, and he began to mimic one of the world's greatest dancers, in a very very bad way. But he didn't care, from his prancing to all the rooms till ending his show stopper on the center table.

…

 _ **BACK AT OVERWATCH**_

Lena looked to her phone looking half lidded.

Right in it was a live feed showing Naruto's dance number, and she didn't know whether to laugh or be pissed, though from her expression, she was heavily leaning on the former.

"Did he really think I'd just leave him like that?"

Oh she was going to have so much fun with this. Sometimes, it seemed like Naruto wasn't even trying to stop her pranks, it was like he was feeding her on a daily basis. Oh she had work to do.

"Hey Winston! Check this out!"

…

Naruto didn't know how to enjoy today, and that made things all the more exciting, oh he was sure to give Lena a headache when she came back. Could he Ferris Bueller the day off? But he didn't know how to drive, so that was a no no.

He quickly rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and took his bath like a good boy. When he was about to start changing he heard the doorbell ring, and he sighed in dejection.

"Oh no. What does she want?!"

He knew it was Lena, probably doing it to mess with him. He sighed in annoyance and dragged himself to the door, the towel wrapped around his waist.

The doorbell rang again and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yea… Yea… Just hold on a moment."

He opened the door about to give a tongue lashing before what he saw shut him up.

"Uhhh." Right in front of him was a woman with long black hair, and fair skin looking at him with a smile.

Naruto was dumbstruck, because she was drop dead gorgeous, and he didn't expect her, and did he mention that she was gorgeous and gorgeous?

 _Holy Shit. Holy Shit… Holy Shit…_ He blinked multiple times, trying to regain his composure. _Who's she? Calm down idiot, say something, say something, anything?!_

"Uhhh… H…hey." Naruto spoke out, his voice sounding like a nervous squeak. _Dammit!_

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto blinked. "She knew his name, but he had no idea who she was. That was rare. He was quite good with faces."

"Uhhh, s…sorry but do I know you?" He asked in puzzlement, rooted in his spot.

The woman's amber pupils twinkled in amusement.

"You don't remember me?" She looked in thought. "Well I guess I was trying to kill you a while ago."

 _Trying to kill me… Trying to kill me… Trying to kill me…_

Naruto searched his brain, for any recent encounters that dealt with hot women, trying to kill him and he came up with only one.

 _Wait a minute. Remove the blue skin color and…_

"No… freaking way…" Naruto looked forward agape, completely rooted in his spot. "A…Amelie?" He asked, not too sure, because that was one hell of a makeover.

"Yep…. The one and only." She laughed lightly at the shock on his face. "You're quite…" She blinked as she was enveloped by a tight hug by Naruto. That was quick.

"Holy shit! You're back!"

"Yes I am."

"Holy shit!" Naruto then realized that he was wearing just a towel and was aghast staggering backwards a bit.

"Holy shit… S…Sorry, U…U…Uhhhh y…y…you can make y…yourself at home!" He spoke quickly, out of embarrassment to which Amelie looked like she about to burst out in laughter.

"I'll be right back!"

He disappeared into his room to change into a more acceptable clothing while Amelie was left in the parlor. She moved to the sitting room, and saw a couple of pictures atop the fireplace. Looking through the pictures, she had a wistful smile on her face as she saw Naruto and Lena, joy completely on their faces.

It was… in its way, nostalgic.

Meanwhile while Naruto was in the room he kept ramming his head into the glass walls of the bathroom, "Idiot, idiot, idiot! Man Lena must not hear of this ever! Shit, shit, shit!"

Naruto let out a labored exhale. "Alright come on man, breathe in and breathe out, you were just blindsided. Nothing that can't be fixed." Naruto closed his eyes and kept respiring quickly to try and calm himself down.

"Okay… first thing, your clothes."

…

Naruto stepped into the parlor, noting her looking through the pictures and let out a smile, noting that the once cold look was gone completely, it wasn't easy, but here she was.

"You know, now that I'm not trying to kill people, my mind is in a way, calmer." Amelie said.

Naruto let out a light laugh. "Makes sense."

"You guys aren't related huh."

"I and Lena?" Naruto asked before chuckling, "No, no we weren't."

"I can't believe I actually considered that you were Overwatch's Commander." She turned and looked to him, noting the wistful expression on his face. "Things got way out of hand."

"And we have Talon to blame for that." Naruto moved towards her. "In a way, I was something like you." He said, looking in thought, before shaking his head, clearing unbidden memories. "So, obviously you got better."

Naruto moved to the kitchen, and began get breakfast that Lena had prepared. Amelie nodded her head, sitting down on a cushion.

"After everything with you, I… it was just flashes, but… I could feel it, you know, memories of it all started flooding back, my life before Talon, and during."

Naruto dropped the tray holding the pancakes tea and syrup on a stool before her while he sat down next to her, listening to her. He noticed the hurt in her eyes, but then again, it felt like she needed to talk about it, and he was all too willing to listen.

"I remembered them all, Naruto. When I was in Talon, they kept wiping my memory after each kill. They never intended for me to develop a conscience, and so I could go on and kill a family, slowly… methodically, and I'd feel… nothing. After I woke up and Winston had begun rehabilitating me, I remembered it all, and my mind was in shambles."

Naruto looked to her, paying rapt attention.

"I…" She looked in thought, letting out a wistful smile. "I would have killed myself if not for the fact that I remembered what you had helped me to do. When I woke up, Winston was there to help me, and so far, I've been trying to find my place." She let out a brief smile. "Now that I don't recognize the world anymore. Gerard is gone, my home is destroyed… it's like a new life."

"Yea it is." Naruto said, letting out a smile. "As I said before, I was just like you. I… was an experiment, since when I was a baby. I was kidnapped from my home and Talon destroyed it I guess, I don't know, no trace of my family has been found."

Amelie looked stunned. _So young…_

"I don't know what they wanted to do with me but, I'm guessing you don't know huh."

"No…" Amelie looked him empathetically. "No I don't. They really are good at keeping things close to their chests. Information is given only when necessary."

"Well, all is good I guess!" Naruto gave a slight chuckle with his eyes closed, if he was bothered by it he didn't show it. "Winston saved me along with Lena and… well, let's just say things have been good."

"Yea." Amelie smiled remembering the pictures of him and Lena. "They turned out alright."

"So was it Winston who told you where to find us?"

"Yea. I should have come days ago, but I wanted to be sure that I was alright."

"Alright? You look freaking amazing!" Naruto said, laughing a bit. His laugh was infectious as Amelie chuckled along with him.

"Thanks, but I knew that already." She said, prompting Naruto to shake his head while laughing. The two individuals talked through breakfast, the day not as rugged in the household as Naruto would have intended. Lena was saved by this one.

…

"I wanted to thank you." Amelie said, to which Naruto blinked in confusion.

"For what?"

"For risking your life to save me."

"Oh that."

"Yes, Winston told me how dangerous it was, and considering my previous mindset, anything could have happened over there. He also told me that you were the only one compatible with the machine, which was why only you could do it."

"Really?"

"Why did you help me? When you could have ignored me and still, your life would have proceeded as smoothly as it had. You didn't know me, and I didn't do anything to earn your trust or loyalty. It's confusing to be honest."

"Well I…" Naruto began but halted, closely watched by Amelie. "I don't know. At that moment I… I just went in head first y'know. I heard of your story, and I wanted to help, 'cause I felt we could understand each other right?"

"You were scared." Amelie said in realization, looking at Naruto who blinked.

"W…What?"

"You look at me and wonder, if you're going to turn up exactly like me. Considering Talon had taken both of us."

Naruto's expression went from stunned, to withdrawn.

"You wanted to save me." Amelie continued with a smile, while placing her hand on his shoulder. "To prove that it was not too late for you."

"I…" Naruto sighed and closed his eyes in thought. "Lena keeps assuring me, Winston keeps assuring me." Naruto said, opening his eyes. Amelie noted the vulnerability in his features. "But I don't know… they don't understand, it's… I don't want to wake up one day and not recognize myself." Amelie nodded in understanding. "I know you understand, 'cause you've been there. And despite the fact that you were able to come back, what makes it possible, that I would? This peace… could all end, and no one would be there to save me."

"After all you've done for me?" Amelie commented with a smile. "I'd save you, even if it meant risking my life."

Naruto looked to her, not finding the words to say.

"I'm sure Lena would to. She cares for you, you know that right."

"Even more than she cares for herself." Naruto let out a defeated chuckle. "Thank you." Naruto said in gratitude.

Amelie just ruffled his hair. "It's incredible that you're so young but, you've been through so much. And I can share what's on my mind and not be bothered."

"I'm glad to also. You… understand me." Naruto said with a whisper. He looked to her. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"When I was with Gerard I didn't really have much skills, but now, I don't know, staying cooped up in a home wouldn't do it for me."

"Have you thought about joining Overwatch?"

"Winston suggested it. I don't know…" she trailed off.

"You should!" Naruto said in excitement causing her to blink. "It's awesome! And you get a new code name because your previous one was kinda…" Naruto scrunched up his face prompting a twitch from Amelie.

"Hey, I picked that!" She retorted in defense.

"I'm not saying anything, just you know, I'm sure you wouldn't want to go by that again."

"Hmm." She gave a thought. "Well, you kinda right."

Naruto grinned. "Heh… Yeah."

"Why don't you help me then?"

"Yeah, that's a bad idea…"

"Why?"

"'Cuz uhhh, I sorta give shitty names."

"I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad."

"Oh it would."

"Huh, alright then." Amelie looked in thought relaxing into the cushion. Considering I'm a sniper buff now, how about… the Ranger?"

Naruto looked to her with a stunned expression. Amelie got nervous.

"W…What? Is it not good?"

"That's fucking awesome."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah, finally, one that makes sense! You snipe hence the ranger cause y'know long range. I'm gonna bite Lena's ear off with this."

Amelie laughed out while she saw the kid before her. It was just fun being around him.

For her, it was time to look to a new world, a world without Gerard, a world without her old family, a world without her home. And despite the fact that it seemed bleak, it damn sure felt exciting.

The Widowmaker was gone, and the Ranger was here.

…

 **Phew! Well here you go, Widowmaker's arc is sorta over. To all the shippers, yeah I wouldn't be doing NarutoxWidowmaker. I think them being future teammates might open up a chance but as of now… nope!**

 **So what did you think of her new code name?**

 **Review!**


End file.
